FF: YunJae: The Way You Are
by chickenbear
Summary: Jaejoong seorang namja. Yunho juga seorang namja. Masalahnya disini adalah, Changmin tidak menerima bahwa ibunya seorang namja. Chap 6 is UP! 6/6 END.
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Way You Are

Chapter 1

Genre : family/angst/hurt/comfort

Cast : Jung's family.

Warning : slight! Yunho and Ahra, mature! Changmin, hopeless! Jae.

.

_Mianhae minnie-ah, karena bagaimanapun ummamu adalah seorang namja._

_._

A YunJae fanfiction.

.

By Chickencat.

.

Jung Changmin.

Putera dari Jung Yunho dan Juga Kim Jaejoong.

Bocah tampan dan menggemaskan ini sangatlah pintar. Ia gemar makan dan juga bermain video game. Ia selalu dibanggakan dan dipuji oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, oleh karena tabiatnya. Ia adalah anak kebanggaan sang pewaris tunggal Jung Coorp; Jung Yunho, yang bukan lain adalah appanya. Changmin begitu menyayangi Yunho dan dengar-dengaran padanya.

Tapi satu hal-

.

Jung Changmin, ia membenci…

.

Kim Jaejoong.

Ummanya.

.

Kim Jaejoong adalah 'umma' dari Changmin, seorang lelaki yang dikaruniai rahim pada tubuhnya. Hingga ia bisa menghamili dan juga dihamili. Terlebih, Jaejoong adalah seorang gay dan dalam hubungan ini ia adalah uke. Enam tahun lalu, saat dunia me-legalkan pernikahan sesama jenis, Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah dan kabar mengejutkan terjadi dalam keluarga baru itu.

Jaejoong hamil.

Sebelum Jaejoong hamil, ia sendiri tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa ia mempunyai rahim. Walaupun ini bertentangan berat dengan kodrat kenormalan, Jaejoong senang saat mengetahui bahwa ia hamil. Yunho pun begitu.

Saat Changmin lahir, bahagia dan haru menyelimuti keluarga kecil itu. Orangtua Yunho dan Jaejoong yang awalnya sempat menentang hubungan mereka berdua, juga bahagia melihat cucu pertama mereka lahir.

Dua tahun setelah Changmin lahir, Jaejoong divonis bahwa karena ia seorang lelaki, rahim yang ia miliki hanya berfungsi sekali. Artinya, ia tidak bisa hamil lagi. Kecewa. Tentu saja mereka kecewa. Namun apa yang bisa mereka perbuat?

Changmin tumbuh dengan baik dan sehat. Saat ia berumur tiga tahun, perlahan ia bisa menyebutkan beberapa hal.

"Minnie baby~ coba bilang Appa!"

"Ppa! Ppa! Aa..ppa!"

"Wooaaah~ uri Minnie hebat eoh? Sekarang coba bilang umma!"

"…."

"Bilang umma, Minnie-ah~"

"…."

Batita itu hanya diam. Jaejoong berpikiran, bahwa anaknya itu masih belum bisa mengucapkan kata 'umma' namun ternyata bukan. Batita itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian menangis.

Dan kini, bocah manis itu sudah berumur lima tahun. Ia juga sudah bergabung di taman kanak-kanak. Changmin tak suka saat sang 'umma' menciumnya didepan banyak orang. Ia sering menolak jika sang 'umma' perhatian padanya. Ia mengaku kenapa ia tidak suka, karena…

_Umma Min namja?_

_Menjijikan appa! Kenapa umma Min namja?! Min malu appa!_

Begitu kata Changmin saat makan malam beberapa bulan lalu. Tak bisa dipungkiri, hati Jaejoong masih sakit mengingatnya. Tapi ia bisa mengerti perasaan Changmin. Ia tahu bahwa Changmin malu bahwa ia mempunyai umma seorang namja. Dan Jaejoong sebagai 'istri' dan 'umma' harus bisa belajar bersabar menghadapi semuanya. Karena satu hal.

Ia menyayangi keluarganya.

"Sudah Minnie bilang, tidak usah menyetrika baju Min! nanti Shim ahjumma saja yang setrika!"

"Minnie, umma hanya—"

"Aniyoooo! Hueee~ Appa! Min tidak mau baju Min disetrika sama dia, appa~~"

Changmin duduk dilantai sambil menendang-nendang udara kosong dengan kesal. Hah, lagi-lagi Changmin marah jika Jaejoong menyetuh barang-barang miliknya.

"Aigoo, ada apa eoh? Minnie kenapa jadi rewel?" tanya Yunho seraya menggendong Changmin kepelukannya.

"Itu appa! Min udah bilang jangan setrika baju Min, tapi dia tetap setrika baju Min! Minnie tidak mau~~"

"Jangan sebut 'dia' Minnie! Panggil umma!" kata Yunho dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Shireo! Min gak mau punya umma seperti dia!"

_Deg._

"Minnie!" hardik Yunho. Ia sudah cukup kesal dengan perbuatan anaknya yang selalu merendahkan sang 'istri'. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk menunggu pembelaan oleh Yunho, walaupun akhir-akhirnya ia tetaplah yang akan kalah.

"Aish jinjja appa! Min gak mau sama dia!"

"Jung Changmin!"

Tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Yunho yang setengah berteriak, Changmin turun dari pelukan Yunho dan segera merebut baju yang sedang disetrika Jaejoong kemudian lari ke kamarnya. Yunho menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Demi apa! Jung Changmin masih lima tahun! LIMA TAHUN! Dan dia sudah membenci 'umma' yang merawat dan melahirkannya eoh?

"Gwenchana yeobo?" tanya Yunho menepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong yang bergetar. Pasti Jaejoong menangis. Sekuat apapun Kim Jaejoong itu, ia tetap bisa runtuh.

"Nan," suaranya serak. "Gwenchana."

Bohong.

Lebih baik ia bohong daripada suasana semakin kacau.

"Kau istirahatlah, biar aku yang akan bicara dengan Changmin ne?"

"Sudahlah Yun. Uri Minnie masih terlalu kecil, mungkin seiring umurnya bertambah, ia akan mengerti dengan sendiri. Aku juga tidak ingin anakku merasa malu hanya karena aku Yun, yang ada aku jadi merasa berdosa. Seharusnya, pada umurnya yang sekarang ini, ia merasakan kasih saya dari UMMA yang sesungguhnnya."

"Yeobo, kau bicara apa! Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi."

"Yun, dengarkan aku, karena aku yang melahirkannya, aku tahu persis bagaimana perasaannya itu. Pasti dia terluka dan begitu terpukul saat menyadari 'umma'nya bukanlah seperti 'umma' pada umumnya. Maka itu, aku bisa mengerti itu, Yun."

"Terseralah! Pokoknya kalau anak itu masih kurang ajar padamu, lihat saja nanti!"

"Jung Yunho! Dia masih kecil! Biarlah cukup aku saja yang menanggung semua ini. Kau cukup menjalankan tugas mu sebagai seorang ayah untuknya. Aku akan mencoba membiasakan diri nantinya."

Lelah berdebat dengan 'istrinya' Yunho segera meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Walaupun Jaejoong adalah seorang namja, Yunho tetap bersikeras untuk menyadarkan putera kecilnya bahwa ia harus mengakui Jaejoong sebagai umma. Bayangkan! Sembilan bulan berlindung dalam perut Jaejoong; memberikan rasa sakit, senang, dan haru disaat yang bersamaan, namun balasan Changmin setelah lahir adalah…

Menyakiti hati 'umma'nya.

Balasan yang setimpal kah?

Jelas tidak.

Namun Jaejoong cukup tabah menghadapi semuanya ini, dan bahkan ia selalu berusaha tegar di depan Yunho maupun Changmin sendiri. Ia selalu mencoba menahan airmatanya yang suka lolos turun dari pelupuk mata jika ia sudah tidak tahan akan rasa sakit yang membuat lubang besar menganga dihati. Buru-buru ia mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menatap langit agar airmatanya tidak akan tumpah. Namun pada akhirnya, airmata itu akan lolos.

_Gwenchana._

_Gwenchana Minnie-ah~_

Deretan kalimat dengan kebohongan itu selalu saja terlontar dari mulut Jaejoong. Ia tidak mau membuat Yunho atau Changmin terbeban karenanya. Kata-kata tulus yang sering terlontar dari bibir seorang Jaejoong untuk anak tercintanya, Jung Changmin, selalu saja diucapkan meskipun Changmin enggan mendengarnya. Ia menganggap angin semua kata-kata dan nasihat yang Jaejoong berikan. Tidak tahu kapan, Changmin bisa membuka hatinya dan bisa menerima Jaejoong sebagai 'umma'nya. Tapi setidaknya, Jaejoong berharap semuanya tidak akan bertambah lebih buruk lagi.

.

"Changmin-ah!" teriak seorang bocah seumuran Changmin, sambil melambaikan tangannya seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Kyunie!" balas Changmin.

Kedua bocah itu ber-toss ria, lalu duduk bersama. Changmin yang masih TK, hanya mempunyai beberapa teman saja, karena yang lainnya kurang dekat dengannya. Dan Kyuhyun, teman dekat Changmin dan juga orangtua Kyuhyun adalah partner kerja Yunho.

"Eotte? Kau sudah makan eoh? Perut liar mu itu sudah terisi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos khas seorang anak kecil.

"Ne! Hari ini makanannya banyak sekali! Aku kewalahan memakannya, Kyu."

"Hahaha! Lain kali makanya perutmu itu harus diukur kapasitasnya Min, oh iya~ besok kan ada rapat, siapamu yang akan datang ke rapat, Min?"

Changmin terlihat berpikir. Kemungkinan bahwa appa-nya bisa datang hanya kecil. Yunho sang appa, pasti sibuk. Dan~ "..umma?"

"Umma mu yang akan datang eoh?"

Changmin tersentak. "Ah? ani! maksudku… mungkin appaku, Kyu-ya." Kata Changmin mulai kikuk. Dan apa tadi? Apa mungkin ummanya yang akan datang ke rapat pertemuan orangtua murid nanti nya? Kalau Jaejoong pasti bisa saja. Tapi mana Changmin sudi?

Percakapan mereka pun berubah menjadi canggung dan kaku. Hingga akhirnya mereka saling berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Changmin menunggu Yunho di taman bermain-tempat dimana ia biasa menunggu Yunho- sambil melihat-lihat anak-anak seumurannya sedang bermain dan kejar-kejaran. Satu kali, Changmin melihat ada seorang ibu yang menyuapi anaknya dan mengecup kepala anak itu dengan sayang.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia jadi teringat akan Jaejoong yang berada dirumah. Ck! Changmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kenapa Min mikirin dia sih?" umpatnya dalam hati.

Kemudian, Changmin duduk dengan manis menunggu kedatangan appanya untuk menjemputnya pulang. Tapi, sudah dua puluh menit lebih, Yunho tak kunjung datang untuk menjemput Changmin. Itu membuatnya merenung sambil menatap pohon rindang yang berada tak jauh dengannya. Lama-lama ia jadi mengantuk dan tertidur di bangku yang ia duduki.

_Jung Changmin~_

_Bagaimanapun Juga, orangtua mu lah yang menjaga dan membesarkanmu._

_Walaupun tak selamanya mereka akan mengikuti maumu, tapi percayalah~ semua itu yang terbaik._

_Bagaimanapun kau membenci ibumu, tetaplah ia ibumu._

_Sayangilah dia._

_Sebelum semuanya terlambat._

"Ah~ Andwae!" pekik Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya ia bermimpi tadi. Akhir-akhir ini, ia malah jadi teringat 'umma'nya. Tadi ia bermimpi, ia melihat sebuah rumah yang dipenuhi isak tangis dan juga banyak orang berbaju hitam di dalam rumah tersebut. Dan ia masih ingat, bahwa ada seorang yang entah dari mana pada mimpinya itu, menceramahinya tentang ummanya yang ia benci itu.

"Errr.. Min mimpi buruk, Min jadi takut." Gumamnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada ransel yang ia pangku. Beberapa saat kemudian, Changmin mendengar suara bising yang berasal dari sudut taman, yang tak jauh dengan bangku yang di dudukinya.

"Umma~~ Andwae! Hiks..hiks…Umma, kajima!" suara bocah kecil yang terlihat meronta-ronta ingin lepas dari pelukan ayahnya.

"Appa lepas! Taeminnie mau umma! Hiks..umma!"

Beberapa pengunjung taman juga turut mendengar teriakkan bocah yang menyebut namanya Taemin.

"Appa nappeun! Lepas! Ummaaaaaaaa!" teriaknya semakin keras, seiring seorang namja cantik berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Sudahlah Lee taemin! Umma mu itu sudah tidak menyayangi kita, buktinya saja ia malah berselingkuh dengan mantan kekasihnya saat appa tidak dirumah." Ujar lelaki yang terlihat seperti ayah bocah itu.

"Andwae appa, Taemin mau umma. Umma~ hiks…"

Changmin merutuki kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi. Sial. Itu sama seperti sedang menegurnya secara tidak langsung, apakah Tuhan sedang memberikan pelajaran untuknya? Molla. Bahkan Changmin juga tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong karena menyia-nyiakan perannya sebagai 'umma'.

Waktu berdetik semakin lama, namun Yunho, sang appa tak kunjung datang. Perasaan suntuk mulai menggerayangi Changmin, namun beberapa detik kemudian, Changmin merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Nu..nuguya?" kata Changmin gugup. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Appa."

Spontan, Changmin menoleh kearah Yunho, "Haaah. Minnie kira siapa." Katanya cuek.

"Menunggu lama eoh?"

"Saaaaaaangat lama."

Yunho tertawa kecil, "Ahaha, mianhae. Tadi macet panjang, jadi appa terlambat datangnya Minnie~" kata Yunho lalu mencubit pipi chubby Changmin. Yang dicubit pun hanya meringis, memperlihatkan pada ayahnya bahwa itu sakit.

"Sudah ah! Minnie mau pulang!" ucap Changmin menerobos Yunho dan membuat Yunho kembali terkekeh, "Appa datang bersama Ahra ahjumma!"

Eh?

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ahra ahjumma?!" tanya Changmin menolehkan ke arah belakang, untuk melihat appanya.

"Ne, ini dia Ahra ahjumma,"

Mata Changmin berbinar, "Ahjumma~~~" pekiknya sambil berlari mengahampiri Ahra yang kini sedang merentangkan tangannya.

"Aigoo, Minnie-ah,"

"Minnie kangen ahjumma."

"Ahjumma juga kangen Minnie~"

Changmin sangat menyukai Ahra. Menurut Changmin, Ahra adalah yeoja yang tepat untuk ayahnya. Bukan Kim Jaejoong lah yang pantas menyandang gelar nyonya Jung, namun Ahra, katanya.

Ahra sendiri sebenarnya sudah bersuami. Ia bekerja di kantor Yunho. Namun ia masih sangat menyukai atau ah, mencintai Yunho tepatnya. Dan Ahra menikah dengan Lee Sooman karena _accident, _dimana saat Ahra pergi ke pub, dan bertemu Sooman disana. Kalian pastinya tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu.

Tapi jauh-jauh hari sebelum Ahra bertemu dengan Yunho, Jaejoong sudah terlebih dulu menarik perhatian Yunho. Tapi, see? Changmin lebih menyukai Ahra ketimbang Jaejoong yang adalah ummanya. Dan hal itu membuat Ahra menang telak mendapatkan perhatian Changmin.

"Ahjumma datang ke rumah Minnie ne?" ucap Changmin tersenyum.

Ahra melirik ke arah Yunho; memberikan isyarat –iya atau tidak?- dan entah kenapa, Yunho meng-iyakan permintaan Changmin.

Dan selamat Jung Yunho.

Kau tahu kenapa?

Karena kau melupakan bahwa~

Istrimu,

Sedang di rumah.

.

"Sayang, aku pulang,"

"Eh, kau sudah pulang? Kajja, Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi dan makanan untuk ch…chang—" tiba-tiba ucapan Jaejoong terputus saat melihat,

"…Ahra?"

"Annyeonghaseyo Jaejoong-ssi." Ucap yeoja itu.

"A-anyeonghaseyo Ahra-ssi," balas Jaejoong agak kikuk. Jaejoong berpikir, kenapa yeoja itu bisa ada di rumahnya? Ia sendiri sudah tahu bahwa Ahra memang masih mengincar suaminya, Yunho.

Maka dari itu, ia punya perasaan tidak enak saat melihat Ahra menginjakkan kaki dirumah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong mengarah kearah Yunho, seakan meminta penjelasan kenapa Ahra bisa disini.

"Sayang, Ahra disini karena—"

"Kajja Ahra ahjumma, jangan bicara sama dia, ayo main sama Min di kamar aja!" potong Changmin cepat. Terlihat Ahra hanya tersenyum canggung lalu mengangguk pada Changmin.

Jaejoong hanya menatap sendu pada dua orang tersebut yang mulai menghilang dari penglihatan mereka. Ada satu hal yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang 'umma' untuk Jung Changmin. Sedangkan Yunho kini meraih tubuh Jaejoong dan mendekapnya penuh ketulusan.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho merasakan kemeja yang digunakannya basah, "Sayang, gwenchana?"

"Hiks…hiks…yunnie, kenapa kau membawa yeoja itu kesini? bagaimana ini..hiks, anakku juga membenciku! hiks..arrghh!"

"Hey~" Yunho mencoba melepaskan pelukannya dan menyibak rambut Jaejoong yang menutupi sebagian matanya. Ia bisa melihat bekas-bekas airmata yang tertumpuk di pelupuk mata sang istri, dan samar-samar ia mendengar isakkan yang disusul dengan segukan yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Dengarkan aku dulu," ia membelai pipi Jaejoong dan mengecupnya bertubi-tubi.

"Ahra datang kesini tidak ada maksud 'lain' uri Minnie yang mengajaknya kesini. Kau tahu kan anak kita itu sangat keras kepala?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tahu bukan, kalau aku hanya menyayangimu?" Jaejoong kembali mengangguk.

"Sekarang, dengarkan baik-baik Jung Jaejoong yang cantik jelita~" mendengar gombalan Yunho, Jaejoong yang masih sesegukkan kini terkekeh kecil tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri airmata dari matanya belum berhenti jatuh.

"Bagaimanapun sikap uri Minnie padamu, senakal apapun uri Minnie lakukan padamu, sekejam apapun uri Minnie berkata padamu…" Yunho menangkup pipi Jaejoong dan detik berikutnya, bibir plum Jaejoong dan bibir kissable Yunho bertemu satu sama yang lain. Tidak ada nafsu di dalam ciuman ini, hanya ketulusan yang tersirat dari kedua insan ini.

"Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang kuat, bagaimanapun aku membujuk Minnie untuk merubah sifatnya seperti yang aku dan kau inginkan, yang kau lihat bahwa tidak mudah merubahnya. Mungkin satu saat, akan ada yang mengubahnya, walau kita tidak tahu siapa itu. Benar bukan, sayang?" kata Yunho setelah melepaskan pagutannya.

"Ne, benar." Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"Geurae, kajja kita makan malam!" pekik Yunho dengan semangat lalu menghapuskan airmata di pipi Jaejoong. Melihat sang suami tersenyum penuh keceriaan, Jaejoong berusaha menghibur hatinya yang sedang kacau.

_Ya Tuhan… _

_Walaupun uri Minnie belum bisa menerimaku,_

_Aku harap anakku bisa bertumbuh dengan baik._

_Umma mencintaimu nak._

.

"Wuaah, sayang, makanan mu ini lezat sekali, beruntungnya mendapat anae yang pintar memasak~" puji Yunho saat Jaejoong, Changmin dan Ahra sedang tekumpul di meja makan.

Jaejoong yang dipuji hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Tapi tidak sadarkah dia bahwa Changmin kini sedang mengumpat dalam hati; meremehkan masakan ummanya.

Sedangkan Ahra, telinganya kini panas. Bayangkan, orang yang disukainya kini sedan memuji orang lain. Mengesalkan? Ya, menurut Ahra.

"Cuiih! Tidak enak! Hueek! Min gak suka!" Changmin mengeluarkan makanan yang tengah dikunyahnya dan segera meminum air putih banyak-banyak. Jaejoong yang melihat insiden tersebut hanya tertegun menatap Changmin.

"Minnie? Tidak enak eoh? Mianhae, umma tidak tahu kalau Min tidak suka ini."

"Rasanya aneh! Min gak suka! Ih, seperti makanan basi!"

"JUNG CHANGMIN!"

Changmin terdiam saat Yunho meneriakinya. Karena takut mendengar suara dingin ayahnya, Changmin menangis. "Hueee appa jahat! Appa jahat! Hiks…hiks…"

"Yunnie!" Jaejoong menatap kearah Yunho dengan tatapan tidak suka, "Tidak seharusnya kau berteriak di depan Changmin!"

"Tapi, sayang—"

"Minnie, kajja sini sama umma eoh?" Jaejoong membuka tangannya lebar untuk mendekap Changmin, tapi nyatanya Changmin malah lari ke arah lain.

"Ahra ahjumma~ hiks…" tepat di depan Ahra, Changmin memeluk pinggang Ahra dan menangis dipelukannya.

Suasana kemudian menjadi hening. Makan malam hari itu berubah menjadi dingin. Jaejoong meredam kuat-kuat hasratnya ingin menangis, dan Yunho menahan amarahnya melihat perbuatan Changmin.

"Yunho-ssi, Jaejoong-ssi?" panggil Ahra.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh.

"Changmin? Bagaimana?" tanya Ahra sambil menunjuk Changmin yang masih setia memeluknya.

Yunho langsung mengambil tindakan awal, "Changmin ayo lepa—"

"Gwenchana."

Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang baru mengucapkan kata yang membuatnya heran.

"Gwenchana, kalau Minnie nyaman bersamamu, tak apa dia bersamamu."

_Minnie, _

_Malam ini umma sedih._

_Minnie lebih memilih Ahra ahjumma ketimbang umma._

_Tapi seperti biasa._

_Gwenchana Minnie-ah~_

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Way You Are

Chapter 2

Genre : family/angst/hurt/comfort

Cast : Jung's family.

Warning : slight! Yunho and Ahra, mature! Changmin, hopeless! Jae.

.

_Mianhae minnie-ah, karena bagaimanapun ummamu adalah seorang namja._

_._

A YunJae fanfiction.

.

By Chickencat.

.

_Bagi umma, melihatmu dan appamu senang, itu sudah sangat cukup untuk umma, Changmin-ah._

_Sekalipun umma sendiri yang harus patah hati, itu tak apa._

"Appa~ Appa~ hari ini di sekolah ada rapat orang tua, appa datang ne?"

"Minnie, hari ini apa juga ada pertemuan dengan teman appa di kantor. Umma saja eoh?"

"Shireo! Min gak mau appa! Masa dia sih yang datang? Nanti teman-teman mau bilang apa kalau lihat umma Min itu namja!"

Kali ini Yunho tak bisa memarahi Changmin. Ia melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang… tersenyum?

Yunho tahu senyuman apa itu. Senyuman pahit. Senyuman palsu yang selalu Jaejoong berikan.

"Minnie, appa sibuk. Cuma umma yang bisa datang. Umma saja ne?" bujuk Yunho.

"ANIYO! Min mau appa!"

"Tapi Minie—"

"Kalau begitu, Ahra ahjumma saja!" sambung Changmin cepat.

Mendengar nama Ahra disebut, tak bisa Jaejoong bantah, sakit hatinya semakin bertambah. Tapi seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya, jika Changmin nyaman bersama Ahra , itu… tidak apa-apa.

"Jung Changmin, Ahra umma juga sibuk bekerja di kantor,"

"Pokoknya Ahra ahjumma harus datang!"

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Yunho, Changmin langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Sayang.."

"Gwenchana Yun, Ahra-ssi saja yang datang."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Jaejoong juga langsung meninggalkan Yunho. Sebenarnya, ia pergi hanya untuk menghibur hatinya yang sakit, karena lagi-lagi 'ditolak' oleh Changmin. Dan kini, Yunho yang dibuat pusing oleh dua orang umma-anak tersebut.

Apa dia harus mengikuti kemauan Changmin?

Tapi itu sama saja, menyakiti Jaejoong secara tidak langsung.

Atau…

Menjaga perasaan Jaejoong, tapi membuat anaknya merajuk.

Untuk Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin itu sangat berharga untuknya. Dua orang yang paling ia sayangi dunia ini. Karena itu, ia tidak bisa mengorbankan perasaan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak bisa. Ia tetap harus memilih.

.

"Appa, Min pergi dulu ne~"

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan. Ahra-ssi, KAMI titip Changmin padamu ne."

Akhirnya, setelah berpikir keras untuk memilih, Yunho memilih untuk mengikuti kemauan Changmin. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi terluka Jaejoong saat mendengar bahwa Ahra lah yang akan datang ke rapat Changmin. Namun, poker face yang digunakannya itu sangat ampuh, hingga ia bisa meredam baik-baik keinginannya untuk menangis.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, teleponku saja Ahra-ssi." Kata Yunho mengantarkan Ahra dan Changmin masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan dikendarai Shim Ahjussi.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, hanya mengekori Yunho dari belakang sambil menudukkan kepalanya. Tak mampu melihat wajah Ahra yang memancarkan keceriaan bersama Changmin. Lagi-lagi, ingin menangis. Tapi ia takut. Ahra benar-benar memikat perhatian Changmin.

"Baiklah Changmin, ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk umma dan appa~" suruh Ahra.

"Annyeong appa~~" kata Changmin dengan lucu.

Ahra heran, "Loh, kok Cuma Appa? terus umma?"

Changmin menggeleng, "Ayo ahjussi jalan!"

Suara kejam Changmin membuat Jaejoong kembali membatu. Ia tak tahu, sifat kejam Changmin menurun dari siapa. Tapi yang jelas, perkataan Changmin barusan sudah menikam ulu hati Jaejoong yang paling dalam.

Mobil berjalan pelan, tapi tanpa di sadari, Changmin yang berada di dalam mobil masih setia menatap 'umma'nya yang menunduk dan menaruh telapak tangan di depan mulutnya. Tapi Changmin tidak menyadari bahwa Jaejoong sedang menangis.

Wajah Jaejoong terlihat sangat terluka.

Kini, Changmin bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di hatinya saat melihat melihat wajah 'umma'nya yang sedang terluka. Tapi karena gengsi yang besar, Changmin tak mau memperdulikannya, karena sampai sekarang pintu untuk menerima 'umma'nya itu masih tertutup rapat.

.

Acara rapat di sekolah Changmin berjalan lancar. Yunho dan Jaejoong mengundang Ahra untuk makan malam di rumah mereka sebagai ucapan terima kasih mereka. Dan kini, Jaejoong sedang memasakkan makanan untuk mereka makan bersama. Yunho sengaja pulang lebih awal, untuk membantu istrinya memasak.

"Sayang~"

"Ne—mmphh!"

Saat Jaejoong membalikkan kepalanya, Yunho langsung saja menyambutnya dengan ciuman hangat.

"Ppo! Ppo!" ucap Yunho lucu. Wajah Jaejoong memerah dan langsung saja ia menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Bisa-bisanya Yunho berlaku manis seperti ini.

"Ya! Kau bilang, kau pulang untuk membantuku memasak, tapi malah bermain disini!" omel Jaejoong. Dan Yunho hanya terkekeh dengan wajah polos.

"Siapa suruh kau terlalu cantik~"

"Stop menggodaku Jung,"

"Siapa yang sedang menggodamu? Aku sedang bicara fakta."

Jaejoong memutar matanya kesal, "Err..whatever." setelah itu, dengan lihai Jaejoong memasukkan bumbu-bumbu dan juga bahan makanan ke dalam panci untuk di masak.

Yunho sangat suka pemandangan ini. Ia merasa gemas melihat Jaejoong yang begitu lincah memotong makanan hingga semuanya tersaji dengan baik.

"Ya tuan Jung, kau melamun? Makanan sudah siap!" kata Jaejoong mempout-out kan bibir pinknya.

"Eh? Sudah siap?" Yunho terkesiap. "Baiklah, kajja, tinggal kita menunggu Changmin."

Entah kenapa, mendengar nama Changmin, Jaejoong gugup. Ia takut Changmin akan menolak makanan yang sudah di masaknya ini. Ia takut Changmin akan melontarkan kata-kata pedas padanya. Ia takut Changmin makin membencinya. Dan sekarang, ia takut akan hidupnya sendiri.

"A-ah, ne. kajja." Jaejoong mengangkat sebuah mangkok besar berisi makanan jadi dan membawanya ke meja makan. Yunho juga ikut membantunya.

Setelah makanan tersusun rapih, terdengar suara klakson mobil; bertanda Changmin dan Ahra telah sampai. Jaejoong setengah berlari membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Annyeong Minnie-ah~ eotte? Rapatnya berjalan dengan baik? Oh ya Ahra-ssi, kamsahamnida ne." ucap Jaejoong dan dibalas anggukan dari Ahra. Tentu saja Jaejoong bukan tipe orang yang tidak tahu berterimakasih.

"Kajja, kita makan malam bersama!"

Ahra segera menaruh tasnya di sofa yang ada didekat ruang tamu, dan berjalan bersama Changmin menuju meja makan.

"Hari ini umma masak makanan kesukaan Min, Minnie suka tidak?" tanya Jaejoong dengan ramah.

"Heung." Hanya dengungan kecil yang menjadi jawaban Changmin ditambah dengan ekspresi cuek.

"Makan yang banyak ne, Ahra-ssi ayo silahkan makan~"

Kalo sebenarnya ditelusuri, Jaejoong itu orang yang baik. Ia tidak membenci Ahra. Hanya kadang-kadang ia tidak suka saat Ahra mencari perhatian pada suaminya dan juga Changmin. Tapi diluar semua itu, ia akan berlaku baik, selama Ahra tidak melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya.

"Minnie-ah, makanan ini buatan umma dan appa loh, massita?"

"Heung~"

Entah kenapa. Mungkin _mood _Changmin sedang tidak baik saat ini. Ia terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

"Minnie gwenchana?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mencoba untuk meraba kening Changmin; mungkin saja malaikat kecilnya sedang sakit.

"Ya! Jangan pegang-pegang!" bantah Changmin cepat. Jaejoong terhenyak melihat Changmin memukul tangannya. Changmin tidak suka saat 'umma'nya perhatian padanya. Ia tidak suka.

"Minnie gak sakit! Tidak usah pegang-pegang!" kata Changmin dengan tatapan tajam. Ternyata benar yang Jaejoong takutkan. Changmin akan melontarkan kata-kata pedas padanya. Changmin akan makin membencinya.

Mata Yunho memancarkan sinar-sinar kemarahan. Saat Yunho berdiri, Jaejoong langsung menahan Yunho. Ia tahu pasti Yunho akan melakukan sesuatu pada Changmin.

"Yeobo andwae jangan pada Chang—"

Plakk!

"—arrghh!"

"Jae!"

Saat Yunho hendak memukul Changmin, Jaejoong menangkisnya hingga Yunho tidak sengaja malah menampar Jaejoong. Ahra dan Changmin yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa menganga lebar.

"Sayang..mian—"

"A..appo~"

Jaejoong memegang pipinya yang masih terasa panas dan perih. Ia tak pernah menyangka kenapa suaminya bisa seperti itu.

"Sayang, gwenchana? Mianhae.. aku tidak sengaja, aku hanya—"

"Gwenchana. Nan gwenchana. Lanjutkan saja makan malamnya. Aku akan ke kamar sebentar."

Jaejoong langsung meninggalkan tiga orang yang kini hanya tercengang menatap kepergian Jaejoong, tanpa persetujuan dari siapapun. Changmin yang adalah tersangka utama, hanya berkedip tanpa dosa melihat 'umma'nya yang sudah berkorban untuknya.

"Jja, Jung Changmin. Kajja lanjutkan makanmu." Kata Yunho dengan dingin pada Changmin. Ia sedang berada dalam keadaan tidak baik pada Changmin sekarang.

Changmin hanya mengangkat bahunya singkat, lalu melanjutkan aktifitas makannya yang sempat tertunda. Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong kembali dengan mata yang agak sembab. Yunho tahu pasti Jaejoong menangis.

"Maaf menganggu acara makan malam ini, tapi kumohon untuk tidak menghentikannya. Ahra-ssi silahkan lanjutkan makan mu," kata Jaejoong dengan sendu.

"Appa… Hari ini Ahra ahjumma, baiiiiik~~~~ sekali sama Min, tadi banyak yang bilang Ahra ahjumma itu cantik di sekolah appa," kata Changmin yang terlihat mulai sumringah.

"Oh..hahaha~" jawab Yunho tertawa paksa.

"Appa, menurut appa Ahra ahjumma itu cantik, tidak?"

Pertanyaan yang telak membuat hati Jaejoong panas. Kenapa sih Changmin harus bertanya seperti itu? Batin Jaejoong.

Yunho melirik pada Jaejoong sekilas, dan Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya kesal, "Terserahmu saja Min." kata Yunho akhirnya.

Ahra yang dari tadi dibela oleh Changmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Di saat seperti ini lah Jaejoong kurang menyukai Ahra. Pasti sudah ada niat lain di dalam hati Ahra saat ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara getaran handphone yang ternyata berasal dari telepon Ahra. Segera Ahra merogoh sakunya dan mengambil teleponnya. "Maaf, aku harus mengangkat telepon dulu." Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ahra-ya…hiks…"

"Ahjumma..wae..waeyo?"

"Sooman…"

"Sooman kenapa umma?!"

"Sooman…Suamimu…sudah…meninggal.."

.

Setelah mendengar kabar meninggalnya suami Ahra, Yunho, Jaejoong, Ahra dan Changmin langsung bergegas ketempat kediaman Ahra bersama suaminya tinggal. Sesampainya disana, tangisan Ahra langsung pecah.

Lee sooman meninggal akibat pecah pembuluh darah. Dan kini Ahra mendapat gelar baru. Yaitu janda. Kini Ahra tinggal seorang diri. Umma dan appanya sudah meninggal sejak ia berusia sebelas tahun. Dan kini suaminya juga ikut meninggalkannya.

"Yang tabah ne, Ahra-ssi, Tuhan pasti rencana yang lebih baik dari semua ini." Kata Jaejoong prihatin. Ahra hanya mengangguk sambil sesegukkan.

Yunho juga memberikan Ahra cuti seminggu, karena sedang dilanda duka.

Berarti seminggu itu, Jaejoong bebas bersama Yunho dan Changmin tanpa diganggu Ahra.

Namun Jaejoong ternyata keliru. Yang ada malahan Changmin makin kesal dan jengkel pada Jaejoong. Ia terus-terusan menolak semua perhatian Jaejoong. Dan dengan setia Jaejoong selalu menerima dengan lapang dada.

"Appa lihat, orang ini tidak mau dengar apa yang Min bilang!" ucap Changmin dengan kesal lantaran Jaejoong selalu saja mengekori Changmin kemanapun ia pergi, padahal sudah ia bilang jangan mengikutinya.

"Changmin, dia ummamu! Sudah appa bilang berkali-kali ne?!"

"Ahh, terserah appa saja, Min heran kenapa apa bisa sayang sekali sama dia!" pekik Changmin menatap tajam pada Jaejoong yang terdiam di belakangnya.

"Jung Changmin! Hidup appa lebih baik jika kau mencoba menghormati ibumu!" ucap Yunho.

"Dan hidupku akan lebih baik jika aku tidak mempunyai ibu seperti dia!"

Deg.

Jaejoong terdiam. Perkataan Changmin menusuk hingga ke dalam hatinya. Ia tak menyangka bocah lima tahun yang ia besarkan itu malah mengatakan kata kasar seperti itu padanya. Sedangkan Changmin sendiri, kini ikut terdiam menyadari perkataannya pada Jaejoong.

"Hiks..."

Saat itulah, pertama kalinya seorang Jung Changmin melihat langsung 'umma' yang dibencinya setengah mati itu menangis. Setetes airmata jatuh makin lama makin deras. Hanya airmata yang jatuh. Tak ada isakan berlebih.

"A..aku…permisi sebentar Yun,"

Jaejoong segera pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin yang kini saling menatap. Tidak ingin menangis~ tak bisa. Pertahanannya kini runtuh seketika mendengar ucapan Changmin tadi. Sepertinya untuk bicara pada Changmin kini benar-benar tidak berguna. Hatinya sangat sakit, dan sayangnya Changmin tidak akan mengerti rasa sakit tersebut.

"Jung Changmin, tarik kembali ucapanmu. Karena kau belum pernah merasa hidup tanpa seorang umma." Kini Yunho mencoba memberikan nasihat –yang untuk kesekian kalinya- dan ia berharap, kalimat barusan bisa menyadarkan Changmin dari sifat kurang terpujinya itu.

Demi Changmin, Jaejoong harus berusaha kuat menahan sakit hati yang makin lama makin besar membuat lubang di dihatinya. Walaupun usaha ini tidak gampang, Jaejoong akan tetap berusaha. Cukup bersabar untuk dirinya, Yunho dan Changmin.

.

"Selamat siang, presdir."

"Selamat siang Ahra-ssi."

Yunho mengangguk pelan saat Ahra menyapanya. Di tangan kanan Yunho, ia sedang menggandeng Changmin yang sengaja datang ke kantornya di karenakan ia sedang libur di sekolah. Mereka sedang berada di dalam lift untuk turun ke tempat makan untuk makan siang.

"Ahra ahjumma!" teriak Changmin dengan senang dan langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada Yunho dan berpindah ke tangan Ahra.

Mereka berbincang-bincang kecil, hingga kini lift berada di lantai 2, yang berarti masih ada 2 lantai menuju lobby.

"Ahra ahjumma~ Ahra ahjumma~"

"Ne?"

"Ahjumma mau tidak—"

'Ting!'

Lift terbuka di lobby.

"—menikah dengan Appa?"

Deg.

Bertepatan dengan pertanyaan Changmin, Jaejoong ternyata berada di depan pintu lift menenteng satu set tempat makan. Niatnya adalah mengantarkan makan siang untuk Yunho dan Changmin, tapi saat ia hendak masuk lift, ia mendengar suara Changmin dan pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya memanas. Ia berpikiran bahwa ia salah orang. Tapi, ternyata yang bertanya tadi benar adalah Changmin, dan pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada Ahra. Dan… Apa pertanyaan Changmin barusan?

Kalau ia tidak salah dengar…

_Ahjumma mau tidak menikah dengan appa?_

Hahaha. Ayolah, pasti ia hanya bermimpi. Mungkin ia banyak pikiran hingga ia salah dengar. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini ia banyak masalah dengan Changmin hingga ia jadi salah dengar.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

"Yu..Yun?" ucap Jaejoong terbata.

"Jae?" ucap Yunho kaget melihat Jaejoong berdiri membeku di depan pintu lift.

'PRAANG!'

Tempat makan yang dibawa Jaejoong jatuh begitu saja mengotori lantai. Ternyata benar. Ternyata itu Changmin, itu Ahra, dan itu Yunho, suaminya.

"Jae dengarkan dulu, tadi Changmin.."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berlari sejauh mungkin. Hahaha. Katakan ini hanya bagian dari bunga tidurnya, dan tolong siapa saja bantu mencubit pipinya agar ia tahu ini hanya mimpi.

"YA! JAEJOONG-AH!" Yunho berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh. Tapi sayang, Jaejoong segera naik ke dalam taksi dan taksi tersebut langsung pergi begitu saja.

Rencana makan siang kini hancur berantakan karena lagi-lagi ulah Changmin.

.

Saat Yunho pulang ke rumah, ia tidak mendapati istrinya disana. Ia mencari ke kamar, dapur, toilet dan seluruh penjuru rumah, tapi hasilnya.. nihil. Ia tidak menemukan Jaejoong dimana pun.

Ia berpikir keras, dimana kemungkinan Jaejoong berada. Dan saat ia mendapat kemungkinan, Yunho mengambil handphone-nya yang berada di meja, dan menelpon mertuanya.

"Yeoboseyo, umma?"

"Wae Yunho-ah?"

"Apa Jaejoong disana?"

"Hmm, ia tadi datang kesini sambil menangis, saat umma tanya, ia malah tidak mau menjawab. Kalian ada masalah eoh?"

"Ahh, tidak seperti itu juga umma. Ia hanya salah paham. Jadi umma, apa aku harus menjemputnya disana?"

"Aniya Yun, umma rasa biarkan saja dulu ia disini. Dia sepertinya sangat tertekan."

"Ter..tekan?"

"Ne, sudahlah Yun, jemput saja dia lusa. Untuk hari ini, biarkan Joongie menetap disini ne?"

"Arraseo umma."

Pip.

Yunho mendesah frustasi. Aarrghh! Apa dosanya hingga hidupnya menjadi lebih muram seperti ini?

"Saranghae Jae.."

Kalimat itu. Kalimat yang Jaejoong sering dengar terlontar dari bibir suaminya. Tapi ia berharap penuh, seandainya Changmin yang mengucapkan itu padanya. Masih begitu berharap. Hingga ajal menjemputnya, Jaejoong masih ingin berharap.

_Walaupun pintu itu masih tertutup._

_Umma ingin sekali membukanya Changmin-ah._

TBC

Hehehehehe. Saya jujur pengen bikin Jaejoong tersiksa disini /dihajar/ mian umma, tuntutan peran, jadi ga apa-apa ya? LOL oh iya, itu tadi saya kasih YunJae moment biar dikit, gara-gara saya juga kesian sama Jaemma yang dari tadi tersiksa. Hohoho.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Way You Are

Chapter 3

Genre : family/angst/hurt/comfort

Cast : Jung's family.

Warning : slight! Yunho and Ahra, mature! Changmin, hopeless! Jae.

.

_Mianhae minnie-ah, karena bagaimanapun ummamu adalah seorang namja._

_._

A YunJae fanfiction.

.

By Chickencat.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sayang, buka pintunya~"

Hening.

"Sayang ayolah, kau tahu uri Minnie hanya asal bicara saja eoh? Jangan masukan ke hati,"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Sayang…."

"Say—"

Cklek!

"Apa?!" eoh, setelah beberapa kali membujuk, Jaejoong memperlihatkan dirinya di hadapan Yunho yang sudah sekitar dua puluh menit berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aissh, sayang~ jangan merajuk.. tapi kau makin manis kalau merajuk, kau tahu?"

Mood Jaejoong yang sedang buruk kini rusak gara-gara gombalan Yunho. Jaejoong segera memegang daun pintu, hendak meneutupnya kembali, tiba-tiba…

'brakk!'

"Akkh!" Jaejoong memekik. Yunho dengan tangkas langsung menyeludup ke dalam kamar, lalu menutup pintu dengan keras, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Jaejoong yang kini menempel di dinding.

"Jae, kau tahu bukan, aku begitu menyayangimu? Lalu kenapa kau mudah sekali percaya dengan perkataan Changmin yang bahkan tidak ada bukti dari manapun?"

Jaejoong hanya diam. Lidahnya bodoh! Biasanya ia akan membalas perkataan Yunho, walaupun semuanya hanya kata 'menyerah' yang akan terlontar. Andaikan hati ini bisa bicara, ia ingin seorang JUNG YUNHO mendengarkan apa yang selama ini ada di dalam hatinya. Tapi impossible~ bahkan saat bibirnya pun ingin bicara, itu sangat sulit.

"Kau percaya kan padaku, Sayang?"

Belum sempat Jaejoong membalas pertanyaan Yunho, bibir mereka sudah bertemu satu sama yang lain. Ciuman ini. Ciuman yang menjadi candu bagi Jaejoong, ciuman yang memberikannya kekuatan untuk bertahan, juga ketabahan untuk melewati semua ini~ Jaejoong perlahan membalas ciuman Yunho, dan tak lama kemudian Yunho merasakan pipinya basah.

Jaejoong menangis.

"Wae? Tidakkah kau percaya padakku?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Tapi airmata itu turun semakin deras, serasa saat itu dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Yunho saja ditempat itu, ia ingin menyampaikan semua kegamangan yang terus mengambang di hati kecilnya, ingin sekali~ ingin memberitahu bagaimana sebenarnya kesesakan dan kepedihan yang selama ini menyiksanya begitu dalam~

"A-aku hanya…hanya…" Jaejoong menggeleng kembali, Oh ayolah! Katakan! Apakah begitu sulit mengatakannya?! "Aku minta maaf telah salah paham,"

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia mendekap tubuh ramping dengan erat, seakan tak mau melepasnya kemana-mana. _Belum tentu benar_ kalau Yunho bisa meninggalkan Jaejoong. Untuk saat ini, _belum tentu benar_.

.

"Loh? Kenapa dia ada disini appa? Bukannya dia sudah tidak ada lagi?"

Changmin yang memegang makanan ringan di tangannya, terkaget melihat kedatangan Jaejoong kembali ke rumah mereka. Jaejoong yang melihat Changmin, kini entah kenapa ada perasaan takut yang menyeludup ke relung hatinya.

Bodoh.

Kau bahkan takut pada anak mu sendiri.

Tapi memang tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan, bahwa memang pada kenyataannya Jaejoong 'takut' pada Changmin. Bocah manis itu selalu saja menghujatnya di depan Yunho. Tak jarang ia juga bicara kata-kata yang tidak sepantasnya dikatakan untuk anak seumurannya terhadap seorang 'umma'

"Minnie, apa tidak mau berdebat denganmu. Seharusnya kau memeluknya saat ia datang." Ujar Yunho.

"Mwo? Peluk? Tch. Shireo!"

Yunho mendecak. Jelas, pasti anaknya tak akan mau. Bendera perang itu masih berkibar dengan gagah di dalam hati bocah kecil bernama Jung Changmin itu. Anak yang selalu menjadi kebanggan Jung Yunho, kini mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya.

"Sudahlah Changmin, masuklah ke kamar."

Mendengar suruhan Yunho, Changmin memutar bola matanya kesal lalu segera memasuki kamarnya.

"Uri Minnie membenci hubungan kita." Timpal Jaejoong.

"Mwo?"

"Ani, ani. bukan kita. Tapi terlebih padaku." Tambah Jaejoong lagi. Tatapan yang ia berikan juga sangat sendu. Yunho tahu apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong. Sekuat apapun Jaejoong ingin menyembunyikan kepedihan itu, Yunho bisa merasakannya dengan baik. Karena cinta mereka kuat, Yunho tahu apapun yang dirasakan Jaejoong, saat hatinya bahagia, dan saat hatinya hancur, Yunho tahu itu.

"Kau keliru Jae. Sekejam-kejamnya Changmin padamu, apa kau pernah mendengar Changmin mengatakan bahwa ia membencimu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Kupikir kau saja bisa melihat dari perilaku dan perbuatannya kepadaku."

"Sejahat-jahatnya orang, pasti mereka mempunyai sisi baik. Begitu juga sebaliknya."

"A..aku, aku tidak tahu Yunho-ah." Ucap Jaejoong terlihat sangat menyedihkan lalu berjalan sendiri menuju kamarnya.

Sekarang..

Sampai kapan?

Sampai kapan eoh, semuanya ini berlanjut?

Bukan kah berdamai itu lebih baik, eoh?

_Kalaupun Changmin tidak mengatakan benci kepadaku, siapa yang akan tahu ia akan mengatakannya di masa mendatang?_

.

Kyuhyun, teman Changmin dan juga anak dari kerabat kerja Yunho, akan datang ke rumah Yunho dan Jaejoong siang ini. Kebetulan sekali ada beberapa hal yang harus dibahas oleh Yunho dan Siwon-appa Kyuhyun- tentang kemajuan pada perusahaan Jung dan Choi. Sepertinya keluarga kecil Jung ini sangat gemar mengundang orang untuk makan bersama. Setiap kali ada acara atau sekedar ucapan terimakasih, keluarga Jung ini selalu mengundang makan bersama mereka.

Dan Kyuhyun juga akan ikut untuk bermain bersama Changmin nantinya.

Di dapur, Jaejoong terlihat sangat sibuk dengan beberapa alat dapur. Istri dari Jung Yunho ini sangat pandai dalam memasak. Dan Yunho selalu saja memuji masakan istrinya, walaupun pernah sekali ia mencicipi masakan Jaejoong, dan itu tidak enak, hingga membuat Jaejoong mencurahkan airmatanya karena sakit hati.

Ia ingin membuat kedatangan Yunho bersama rekan kerjanya itu menjadi spesial. Ia juga sudah menata ruang dengan rapi dan enak dipandang. Jinjja! Jaejoong benar-benar tipe 'istri' idaman.

Lalu Changmin?

Bocah yang lucu itu kini berkutat dengan PSP yang dibelikan appanya saat ulangtahunnya tahun lalu. Beberapa kali Jaejoong mendengar ringisan atau ah, teriakan Changmin yang mengeluh karena kalah dalam permainan.

"AHH! Minnie kalah lagi~" Jaejoong mengintip dari dapur, tingkah laku Changmin yang kini sedang duduk di sofa depan televisi LED yang terletak di ruang keluarga.

_Anakku sangat manis~_

Begitulah pemikiran Jaejoong. Dan benar, Changmin kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memukul-mukul PSP-nya; kesal. Tapi, sementara Jaejoong dalam kegiatan mengintipnya itu, Changmin menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Secepat kilat, Changmin menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"NEO! Kenapa lihat-lihat kesini?!" ucap Changmin sinis.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Secepat kilat juga, Jaejoong kembali sibuk dengan masakannya yang hampir matang.

"Tch, PABO!" teriak Changmin kembali, membuat Jaejoong tertegun mendengar ucapan Changmin.

Dan seperti biasa lagi~

_Gwenchana._

_Gwenchana Minnie-ah~_

.

Ting! Tong!

"Neee~ Chamkanman~" Jaejoong yang mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi, langsung bangkit berdiri dan bergegas membuka kan pintu.

Jgrek~

"Annyeonghaseyo Jaejoong-ssi," saat pintu terbuka, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah.. Siwon.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo Siwon-ssi, kajja masuk!" ucap Jaejoong mencoba menaturalkan mimik wajahnya. Di belakang siwon ada Kyuhyun yang juga sibuk dengan PSP-nya. Hmm, teman yang tepat untuk Changmin, pikir Jaejoong.

Dan di paling belakang, ada Yunho, suaminya, yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Ne, kamsahamnida Jaejoong-ssi." Siwon masuk sambil menggandeng Kyuhyun pada tangan kanannya. Dan Yunho, saat hendak memasuki rumah, masih sempat-sempat mencuri ciuman dari Jaejoong. Tapi ia tidak bisa protes atau mengeluh, karena akan mengundang tatapan heran dari Siwon nantinya.

"KYUNNIE!"

"MINNIE!"

Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun langsung berlari mendekati teman karibnya itu, begitu juga Kyuhyun, saat melihat Changmin, ia langsung melepaskan gandengan tangan appanya.

"Mereka sangat dekat ne~" ucap Siwon disusul kekehan kecil saat melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun kini sudah duduk di sofa bersama, dan mengenggam PSP masing-masing.

"Keurae, kajja Siwon-ssi, istriku sudah menyajikan makanan, ada baiknya kita makan terlebih dahulu." Ucap Yunho langsung menuju ke meja makan. Siwon hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan. Mereka sekarang sudah duduk bersama.

"Chagi, kau yang masak sendiri semua ini?" tanya Yunho.

"Eh? Ne, aku sendiri yang memasak semua ini, jadi kalau berkenan mari dicicipi, hehehe.." ucap Jaejoong sedikit.. tersentak?

Sebelum mereka memulai makan siang bersama, Yunho memanggil Changmin dan Kyuhyun untuk bergabung bersama-sama dengan mereka. Kedua bocah kecil itu langsung saja datang, dan terlihat Changmin lah yang paling bersemangat, karena dia ini gemar makan.

"Jja, mari makan semuanya!" kata Yunho tersenyum lebar.

Siwon mengambil beberapa makanan dan ditaruhnya ke atas piring milik Kyuhyun. Appa yang begitu peduli, eoh? Yunho juga tak mau kalah, ia mengambilkan beberapa makanan lalu ditaruhnya ke atas piring Changmin.

"Eoh, Yunho-ssi, kenapa bukan istrimu yang memberikan makanan untuk anakmu?" tanya Siwon heran saat melihat Yunho lah yang mengambilkannya makanan untuk Changmin.

"A—ah? Itu hanya..hanya..karena, aku ingin saja, Siwon-ssi." Ucap Yunho akhirnya.

"Ohh, kupikir istrimu lupa diri saja~"

JINJJA!

Kenapa Siwon bisa berkata seperti itu? Seingat Jaejoong, Siwon ini sangat ramah kepadanya. Sedangkan Yunho, kini memerah sambil mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja. Ia kesal, kenapa ada orang yang merendahkan istrinya yang 'sempurna' ini?

"Tentu tidak Siwon-ssi!" pekik Yunho bernada sewot.

"Ah, sudahlah~ Kajja, lanjutkan makannya Siwon-ssi," kini Jaejoong yang mencoba menghentikan pembicaraan dingin antara tuan Jung dan Choi itu.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, Siwon kini mencicipi makanan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong, "Tidak buruk~" ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Iyakah ahjussi? Menurut Min ini sangat buruk."

Eoh?

Sontak semua mata memandang ke arah Changmin dengan tatapan heran. "Maksudmu Changmin?" tanya Siwon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ne! ini sangat buruk!"

Jaejoong merasa marah, sedih, dan juga malu di saat yang bersamaan. Apalagi Jung Yunho. Nafasnya memburu tak karuan. Dan, well? ini bukan kali yang pertama Changmin selalu merendahkan Jaejoong di depan orang lain. Sudah berkali-kali Changmin menginjak-injak harga diri sosok orang yang melahirkannya.

"Jinjja?" kini Kyuhyun yang menatap Changmin dengan heran, kemudian berpaling ke arah makanan yang sudah tersaji di depannya. Merasa penasaran, Kyuhyun menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Tidak ada yang aneh~ Ini enak Minnie!" ucap Changmin jujur. Memang benar kata orang, anak kecil selalu jujur. Tapi tidak untuk bocah bernama Jung Changmin.

"Kyu-ah, jangan berbohong! Bilang saja kau hanya ingin menghiburnya saja kan?" tunjuknya pada Jaejoong. "Kau tidak usah mengasihaninya Kyu, dia gak pantas dikasihani, mana makanannya juga tidak enak~ hueek!"

Jadi… apa?

Haruskah Yunho marah pada Changmin untuk kali ini juga?

Eum, molla! Tidak ingin citra baik dan reputasi hancur karena dianggap kekerasan pada anak sendiri. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jaejoong nantinya? Harga dirinya kini sudah dihina mati-matian.

"Ahahahaha, jeoseonghamnida Siwon-ssi, jika makanan saya tidak enak. Anda bisa untuk tidak memakannya." Kata Jaejoong mencoba mencairkan suasana walaupun dirinya sendirilah yang dikorbankan.

"Aniyo, ini masih layak di makan. Biarkan kami memakannya hingga selesai."

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Ba-baiklah."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Changmin menang telak untuk melawan Jaejoong. Ia sukses besar menghina ibunya sendiri. Dan menurutnya itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Durhaka? What? Untuk anak kecil berusia lima tahun sepertinya, mungkin kurang layak disebut seperti itu.

Pertama Ahra.

Changmin menghina Jaejoong dengan mengatakan bahwa makanannya itu seperti makanan basi.

Sekarang Siwon.

Siapa lagi berikutnya eoh? Apa Changmin tak pernah puas menghina orang yang begitu menyayanginya? Maybe yes, seorang Jung Changmin senang sekali membuat ummanya malu di depan banyak orang. Rasa sayang yang harusnya tumbuh pada Changmin, kini malah menjadi rasa tidak suka yang berkemungkinan besar akan menjadi rasa benci.

Acara makan siang itu berakhir dengan baik, walaupun agak sedikit berantakan akibat ulah Changmin tadi. Yunho niatnya mau menegur Changmin saat Siwon pulang. Tapi Jaejoong kembali menahannya, dengan alasan ia bisa menerima perkataan Changmin.

Bodoh?

Ya, lebih baik dia berpura-pura bodoh seperti itu.

Daripada ia jujur, namun pada akhirnya ia yang terus akan kalah.

.

"Mnnh…ck!"

Suara decapan dan saliva makin mendominasi kamar pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong, Yunho memanggut bibir tipis Jaejoong seakan akan memakannya hingga habis. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang juga membalas ciuman bergairah Yunho. tapi itu tidak berlanjut ketika..

Ddrtt! Ddrrtt!

"Sayang, teleponmu bergetar." Ucap Jaejoong memutuskan pagutan mereka.

Yunho yang sudah diambang kenikmatan, malah terlihat frustasi saat benda persegi itu bergetar, dan yang lebih mengesalkan adalah saat melihat nama Ahra yang muncul pada layar teleponnya.

Dengan kesal Yunho mengusap permukaan teleponnya secara horizontal. "Ne, yeoboseyo?"

"Selamat sore presdir, tadi kami mendapat berita bahwa ada pertemuan mendadak bersama Im sajangnim sore ini."

Yunho sambil menggenggam telepon genggamnya, melirik ke arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Jam berapa?"

"Jam lima sajangnim."

Yunho mendecak. Ini jam empat lewat beberapa menit. Memang masih ada satu jam, namun ada baiknya bukan kalau datang lebih awal? Ia tidak mau di cap sebagai presdir yang buruk.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Ahra-ssi, aku segera ke kantor secepatnya." Ucap Yunho mengakhiri percakapan di line telepon.

"Waegeurae?" tanya Jaejoong mengusap pipi suaminya.

Yunho hanya bisa membuang nafasnya dengan kesal, "Ada pertemuan. Tadi Ahra yang menelponku." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk saat Yunho memberikan penjelasan padanya.

"Aku harus segera bersiap, jam lima meeting akan dimulai sayang~ kita lanjutkan yang tadi sebentar malam saja ne? hehehe" ujar Yunho dengan nada menggoda.

"Ya!" Jaejoong tak bisa menghindari bahwa pipinya sekarang memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Oke sayang, aku mau mandi dulu. Mau ikut?" goda Yunho lagi-lagi.

"Shireo! Kka! Mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan perlengkapanmu."

Yunho segera melompat dari ranjang yang tadinya hampir menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan panas antara Yunho dan Jaejoong, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Yunho tak tahu bahwa Ahra yang berada di kantor sekarang hanya tersenyum licik sambil tertawa kecil. "Jung Yunho, kita mulai permainannya~"

.

"Ahra-ssi?"

"Ne, sajangnim?"

"Semua sudah siap? Ini sudah setengah lima, kita harus ke tempat Im sajangnim sekarang. Oh ya, jangan lupa membawa berkas yang sudah kutanda-tangani kemarin."

Ahra mengangguk. Dipelukannya ia membawa beberapa map warna-warni berisi data-data penting Jung Coorporation yang akan mereka 'diskusikan' sebentar.

"Kajja."

Ahra mengikuti Yunho di belakang dan tak henti-hentinya tertawa kecil. Yunho yang mendengar kekehan Ahra yang tanpa sebab itu segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho.

"Ah? Aniyo sajangnim. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Yunho hanya menggeleng. Ahra mengusap dahinya lalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Setelah itu, mereka langsung naik ke mobil hitam metalik yang menjadi mobil yang akan mengantar Yunho-bersama Ahra- ke tempat Presdir Im.

.

"Selamat sore Ahjussi, apa Im sajangnim sedang berada di kantornya?" tanya Yunho pada lelaki yang menjaga di lobby gedung.

"Ne? Im sajangnim?"

"Ye, apa Im sajangnim ada?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

Lelaki itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya, lalu berkata,"Bukannya beliau sedang keluar ke Macau?"

Eoh?

Keluar ke Macau?

"Ke macau?" Yunho terlihat kaget.

"Ne, ke Macau sudah sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu, Tuan."

Yunho langsung menatap Ahra dengan getir. Ternyata salah satu karyawannya berani membohongi bos-nya sendiri. Dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk, Yunho bertanya pada Ahra.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Ahra-ssi?"

"A—aih, itu sajangnim.." Ahra terlihat memucat, ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia sudah berbohong hanya untuk memanfaatkan kebersamaannya dengan Yunho. Otaknya berpikir keras apa yang harus ia katakan, dan kenyataannya otaknya memerintahkannya untuk berpura-pura pingsan.

"Ya! Ahra-ssi, jangan berpura-pura pingsan. Aku tahu kau berdusta. Lebih baik kau mengaku daripada membohongiku." Ucap Yunho pada Ahra yang tergeletak di lantai. Beberapa satpam dan karyawan disana ikut mengelilingi Ahra.

"Ahra-ssi, aku sedang tidak bercanda." Ujar Yunho lagi, namun tak ada respon apapun dari Ahra.

"Tuan, sepertinya dia benar-benar pingsan." Yunho menoleh saat seseorang yang mengelilingi Ahra bicara padanya.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne, dia pingsan tuan,"

"Baiklah, bawa dia ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ucap Yunho dengan nada cuek.

"Tapi tuan, ada baiknya jika tuan juga mengantarnya kesana sebagai wali." Ucap orang itu lagi.

"MWO? Tidak bisakah kalian saja?" tanya Yunho dengan raut wajah yang terlihat tak rela.

"Kami tidak mengenal noona ini Tuan. Bukankah anda datang kesini bersamanya?"

"Ahh, sudahlah, bawa saja dia ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu!" ucap Yunho pada akhirnya. Beberapa orang disana langsung membopong Ahra dan membaringkannya di mobil yang Yunho pakai untuk datan ketempat itu sebelumnya.

Yunho lagi-lagi tidak tahu bahwa Ahra sempat membuka matanya dan tersenyum licik pada orang-orang yang tadi mengangkatnya, seakan berkata; kalian mengerjakannya dengan baik.

.

Yunho terduduk disebelah Ahra yang tengah berbaring di ICU, sejujurnya semua ini adalah akal-akalannya Ahra saja. Ia berpura-pura mengatakan bahwa akan pertemuan dengan Im sajangnim, dan ia juga sudah bepesan pada orang-orang yang akan mengangkatnya sewaktu dia pingsan.

Saat ini, beberapa perawat telah menanganinya. Tekanan darah Ahra agak menurun tapi suhu badannya menaik. Sebenarnya itu bisa saja dilakuan oleh semua orang. Jika kita tidak sakit, namun kita memaksakan kehendak untuk sakit, biasanya suhu tubuh kita bisa saja naik dengan drastis.

"Yu-yunho sajangnim…"

Yunho tersentak. Ahra sudah sadar?

"Ahra-ssi?"

"Yunho sajangnim…appo…" bohong Ahra setengah merengek.

"Gwe..gwenchana?" Yunho pun terlihat mulai panik. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih mempunyai sifat kemanusiaan yang tinggi.

"Mana yang sakit?"

"A..aniyo sajangnim,"

"Baiklah, apa kau ingin ku antar pulang?" tawar Yunho. Dan Ahra hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah itu, Yunho pergi menebus 'obat' yang akan dikonsumsi Ahra nantinya, karena sebenarnya sakitnya hanya pura-pura tanpa diketahui Yunho.

.

"Sajangnim, kamshamnida." Ucap Ahra sambil membungkukkan badannya. Yunho segera turun dari mobilnya dan menunggu Ahra di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Sudah sepatutnya kita saling menolong,"

"Hmm, sajangnim tidak mau mampir dulu sebentar?" tanya Ahra pura-pura polos.

"Lain kali saja. Istriku dan Changmin pasti sudah menunggu Ahra-ssi." Tolak Yunho halus.

"Ayolah sajangnim, anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah menolongku, ne?"

"Tidak apa-apa Ahra-ssi, aku…"

"Kajja sajangnim!"

Belum sempat Yunho meneruskan kalimatnya, Ahra langsung menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Yunho dan langsung masuk ke rumah Ahra.

"Silahkan duduk sajangnim." Ucap Ahra sopan.

Yunho mulai meraskan hawa-hawa tak beres di sekitarnya. Ada saja perasaan aneh yang muncul saat melihat seisi rumah Ahra.

"Sajangnim, Wine?" tawar Ahra sambil mengangkat sebuah botol kaca bening.

"Tidak terima kasih, lambungku susah mentolerir alkohol."

"Tidak sajangnim! Wine ini kadae alkoholnya rendah, jadi ayo coba saja segelas!"

Tanpa persetujuan Yunho, Ahra langsung menuangkan isi botol itu ke dalam sebuah gelas kecil. "Ini sajangnim~"

Yunho hanya tersenyum kikuk, lalu menerima gelas itu. Cepat-cepat ia meminumnya, karena ia takut malah terpancing untuk mabuk nantinya. Saat cairan itu melewati kerongkongannya, ia merasa seperti terbakar. Panas. Kemudian, Ahra melihat bahwa gelas yang dipakai Yunho untuk minum itu, sudah habis isinya.

"Wine lagi sajangnim?"

Yunho langsung menggeleng. "Aku harus segera pulang Ahra-ssi," bangkit berdiri, dan merapikan beberapa kusutan yang tercetak di celana panjang yang digunakan Yunho.

"Oh ayolah sajangnim~ tidak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama lagi? kau baru saja meminum segelas wine, dan itu sangat tidak mengasikan, bukan?" goda Ahra memancing Yunho.

Yunho hanya menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Ahh, keinginannya untuk meminum minuman beralkohol itu mulai bangkit. Sepertinya, nafsunya mulai mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

"Sekali lagi, tidak apa bukan sajangnim?"

Yunho mendesah berat, "Baiklah." Ia kembali duduk, dan dengan senang hati Yunho menuangkan lagi Wine ke dalam gelas yang Yunho gunakan tadi. Ia juga menuangkan Wine pada gelas yang dipegangnya sendiri.

"Ahra-ssi, tadi kenapa kau membohongiku eoh?" tanya Yunho yang suaranya terdengar lebih memberat. Aah~ pasti dia mulai mabuk. Rupanya Ahra kembali membohongi tentang kadar alkohol itu.

"Jeosonghamnida sajangnim…aku hanya ingin…" Ahra menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Yunho sudah dalam keadaan mabuk atau belum.

"Ah..panas…" heh! Ahra tertawa kecil. Yunho terlihat sudah mabuk.

"Hanya ingin dekat denganmu, sajangnim.." kata Ahra berbisik tepat di telinga Yunho.

"Ahra-ssi, disini panas!" ucap Yunho mulai resah. Berkali-kali ia mengibaskan tangannya, untuk mengurangi rasa panas yang merajainya.

Dalam kesempatan itu, Ahra langsung mengambil kesempatan. "Mau ku bantu sajangnim?"

.

_5 new messages._

Jaejoongie:

Sayang, kau dimana?

Jaejoongie:

Kenapa belum pulang?

Jaejoongie:

Apa kau lembur?

Jaejoongie:

Setidaknya angkat teleponku!

Jaejoongie:

Ada apa denganmu?

TBC.

Ehem ehem eheeeem~~~ makasih yang udah review di chapter pertama dan kedua^0^ peulis jangan digemesin Changmin nya /.\ kasian nanti dia ga mau syuting lagi, saya yang rugi/? Hehehe, makasih semuanya…saya ketawa2 baca reviewnya hohoho, saya masih baru sih, masih bingung cara pengaturan teks nya dif fn. Sebenernya kalo di ms word udah saya atur spasi/jaraknya, pas dipublish, semuanya pada dempet-dempetan(?) oh ya…buat yang tanya apa jeje akan 'pergi'…hmm, lets see^^ saya target ff ini 4 atau 5 chapter aja hehe, ayo di review~ saya akan bikin self introduce di chapter akhir, jadi tungguin ya XD


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Way You Are

Chapter 4

Genre : family/angst/hurt/comfort

Cast : Jung's family.

Warning : slight! Yunho and Ahra, mature! Changmin, hopeless! Jae.

.

_Mianhae minnie-ah, karena bagaimanapun ummamu adalah seorang namja._

_._

A YunJae fanfiction.

.

By Chicken-.

.

Pusing.

Itulah yang pertama kali Yunho rasakan saat dia bangun. Matanya memandang sekitar, dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang aneh. Ini bukan kamarnya. lalu…kamar siapa?

Yunho mencoba bangkit berdiri dan mendapati bajunya sudah kusut. Tapi, ia masih menggunakan bajunya lengkap. Kemudian, ia melirik Ahra yang ternyata tertidur di sebelahnya. Sama. Pakaian Ahra sudah kusut persis sama dengan Yunho.

"Tidak mungkin." Gumam Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Apa mungkin semalam…mereka melakukan hal yang lain? TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN! Batin Yunho. Ia langsung melompat turun dari ranjang yang digunakan tidur tadi, dan langsung memandang ngeri seisi kamar itu.

"Errhh…sajangnim?" Yunho makin tercengang saat ia melihat Ahra membuka mata dan memanggil namanya.

"Ah-ahra?"

"Kau sudah mau pulang sajangnim?" Ahra menyibak selimut yang digunakannya lalu mendekati Yunho.

"N-ne! aku harus pulang! Pasti istriku mengkhawatirkanku!"

"Oh, baiklah." Ahra baru saja hendak keluar dari kamar, kemudian Yunho memanggilnya.

"Ahra-ssi!"

"Ne, sajangnim?"

"Kita tidak melakukan hal yang lain tadi malam bukan?" tanya Yunho gugup.

Sedangkan Ahra hanya memicingkan matanya, "Kau tidak ingat sajangnim?" tanya Ahra.

"Maksudmu ingat apa?!" Yunho mulai gugup.

"Kita melewati malam yang menyenangkan~ dan ahh~ aku tidak mau menceritakannya lebih jauh," Ahra langsung saja meninggalkan Yunho yang diam terpaku.

"Ini tidak mungkin." Sekali lagi Yunho mengumpat. Lalu, apa yang harus ia katakan pada istrinya nanti?

Tanpa basa-basi lebih lama, Yunho mengambil beberapa barang yang sempat tertaruh di kamar Ahra dan lari kesetanan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

"JAEJOONG-AH!"

Rumah kediaman Jung kini menjadi bising karena teriakkan Yunho yang begitu kuat.

"JAEJOONG-AH!" lagi. Yunho berteriak lagi saat ia merasa belum ada yang menyahut. Biasanya Jaejoong langsung menghampirinya saat ia pulang.

"Wae sayang? Kenapa teriak-teriak? baru pulang eoh? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.." kemudian Jaejoong muncul dari arah dapur yang masih menggunakan celemek.

"A..aku," Yunho tidak tahu mau menjelaskan darimana, "Aku..semalam.."

Jaejoong ikut penasaran, "Ya? Aku? Semalam? Semalam kau kemana sayang?"

"Aku…lembur." Bohong Yunho pada ujungnya. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia bersama Ahra tadi malam. Dan tentang perkataan Ahra… ia sendiri tidak yakin. Namun faktanya ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun tadi malam karena ia terlalu mabuk.

"Jinjja? Kau pasti sangat lelah ne, sampai baju mu saja kusut. Ckck, kajja, aku akan siapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi, lalu kau bisa istirahat di kamar."

Yunho mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia merasa begitu bersalah telah membohongi istrinya. tapi, well? membohongi? Bukankah belum ada kepastian betul apa yang terjadi antaranya dan Ahra semalam? Tapi… memang benar kan, semalam ia bersama Ahra?

.

"Ya, neo! Appa sudah pulang?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong yang sedang membersihkan meja di ruang tamu.

"Ne, appamu sudah pulang dari kerja Changmin-ah." Ucap Jaejoong dengan ramah lalu memasang senyum.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tersenyum? Kau kira senyummu itu enak dipandang? Kka, pergilah! Minnie tidak suka lihat mukamu!"

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya; menahan rasa sakit yang menohoknya begitu dalam. Ia menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, lalu meninggalkan Changmin yang memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Seandainya appa tidak menikah dengan dia! Hidup Min akan jauh lebih baik, dan tidak akan seperti ini!" teriak Changmin menyindir Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang baru beberapa langkah menjauhi Changmin, bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan anaknya itu.

_Changmin-ah~_

_Mianhae, umma ini tidak layak menjadi ummamu._

_Tapi umma ingin kau tahu satu hal._

_Sekejam apapun Min memperlakukan umma, sedingin apapun Min melihat umma, seperti apapun Min kesal pada umma…_

_Percayalah. Umma sangat menyayangimu._

_._

"Sayang, hari ini aku harus ke supermarket, bahan makanan sudah hampir habis." Ucap Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang pada Yunho yang sedang sibuk menggunakan arlojinya.

"Hmm, arraseo. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa mengantar sayang, soalnya hari ini aku harus mengecek salah satu karyawan baru. Tidak apa kan?"

"Ne, gwenchana." Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan menghampiri suaminya.

"Kisseu juseyo~~" kata Jaejoong dengan nada manja. Sang suami hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ringan lalu mencium dahi Jaejoong.

"Ani!" protes Jaejoong cepat.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Aish, molla! Pikirkan saja sendiri!"

Jaejoong langsung saja berlari; merajuk, meninggalkan Yunho yang terkekeh pelan lalu berkata, "Apa seharusnya aku menciumnya di bibirnya?"

Dan benar Jung Yunho. Seperti itu yang istrimu inginkan.

.

"Ahh, Yunnie dan Minnie mau makan apa yah untuk makan malam?" gumam Jaejoong sambil memandang daging-daging yang ada di freezer di supermarket. Ia juga telah mengambil beberapa sayur dan bumbu dapur lainnya.

Tangan lentiknya mengambil daging yang sudah berada dibungkusan, dan memasukannya ke dalam troli. Setelah itu, ia kembali mengitari seisi supermarket itu. Tak lupa ia ambil beberapa snack kesukaan Changmin, beserta banana milk yang menjadi favoritnya itu.

"Jaejoong hyung?"

Eoh.

Jaejoong menoleh saat bahunya ditepuk.

"Junsu-ya!"

Junsu. Sahabat karib Jaejoong sejak sekolah menegah pertama. Junsu juga pernah menjadi teman sekamarnya saat di asrama dulu. Mereka berpisah karena orangtua Junsu pindah tugas ke luar negeri, yang membuat Junsu harus ikut beserta mereka. Beberapa tahun lalu, saat mereka masih di sekolah menegah atas, Junsu yang selalu membantu Jaejoong untuk mendekati Yunho, yang adalah ketua osis yang terkenal ke angkuhannya dan sifat pangerannya itu. Selalu saja diperlakukan spesial, dan istimewa. Begitulah kata beberapa siswa yang member pendapat tentang Yunho. Namun, perasaan sukanya itu masih dianggap tabu oleh beberapa siswa, karena hubungan sesama jenis itu masih dilarang.

"Bagaimana disana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Baik hyung, aku juga sudah—" Junsu menunjukkan cincin yang bertengger di jari manis tangan kanannya.

"Menikah?!" ucap Jaejoong shock.

"Hehehehe, neee~ Mian aku tidak sempat mengundangmu hyung, jangan marahi aku~~ jebal!" kata Junsu memohon menggunakan puppy eyes-nya.

"Ya! Kau ini jahat sekali eoh! Sahabat sendiri tidak diundang! Sudah berapa lama pernikahan kalian?"

"Pernikahannya berlangsung tertutup, tidak banyak yang kami undang. Hehe, baru tiga tahun hyung~"

"Mwo? Tiga tahun dan kau tak pernah memberitahukanku?!" tanya Jaejoong makin emosi.

"Hehehe, kau tahunya terlambat sekali hyung, saat aku sudah melahirkan seorang namja tampan."

"Junsu, kau.."

"Annyeonghaseyo."

Jaejoong dikagetkan oleh kemunculan seorang namja tampan dengan baju oblong berwarna hitam, sambil menggendong seorang bayi dipelukannya.

"Eh? Annyeonghaseyo—"

"Park Yoochun imnida."

"Oh, ne Park Yoochun-ssi." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya dengan kikuk.

"Ini suamiku hyung~" ucap Junsu langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan suaminya itu.

"Ahh, kalau ku tahu suami mu tampan begini, aku tidak jadi memarahimu, Jun-chan ya!" goda Jaejoong.

"Ya hyung! Dia suamiku!" pekik Junsu kesal.

"Hahaha, ne. aku hanya bercanda Mrs. Park!"

"Keurae hyung, bagaimana Yunho hyung?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku sedang berbelanja untuk memasak makanan untuk Yunho dan Changmin nanti malam."

"Wah, benar-benar 'istri' yang baik eoh? Changmin bagaimana?"

"Changmin…eum, dia…dia baik-baik juga. Ia semakin pintar karena Yunho memberikannya fasilitas untuk mempercepat daya pikir dan ingatnya." Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Tidak mungkin ia memberitahu Junsu tentang Changmin yang tidak menerima keberadaannya.

"Woaah, jinjja daebak! Sayang sekali anakku masih setahun, mana bisa diberikan seperti itu, eu kyang kyang!"

Jaejoong pun ikut tertawa. Sepertinya sudah cukup lama mereka bicara, Jaejoong pun segera menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Jaejoong sempat melihat bayi Junsu dan menggemasinya sebentar.

"Hyung, kapan-kapan datanglah ke apartemen ku ne?"

"Tentu! Sampai jumpa~"

Junsu pun berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Jaejoong. Kini tersisa Jaejoong yang meratapi trolinya. "Sepertinya sudah semua."

"Jaejoong-ssi!"

Jaejoong spontan menoleh. Tapi, tidak ada orang di belakangnya.

Mungkin hanya imajinasi saja, pikir Jaejoong. Suara itu sempat beberapa kali terdengar, namun masih sama. Tidak ada orang dibelakang mau pun disebelahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung mengantri untuk membayar semua belanjaannya itu. Setelah semuanya telah terbayar, cepat-cepat Jaejoong keluar dari supermarket.

Perasaannya tidak enak setelah berpisah dari Junsu. Seperti ada yang mengendap-endap mengikutinya.

"Aish, kenapa aku jadi resah begini?" kembali Jaejoong bergumam sesekali melirik ke arah belakang, memastikan jika ada yang mengikutinya. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi, kecuali beberapa pengunjung yang berlalu-lalang. Ia mencoba menghubungi Yunho tapi,

_Nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif._

Ck! Sial! Kenapa ia jadi takut begini.

Rasa resahnya kini makin membuncah, langkah kakinya pun semakin cepat. Kebetulan sekali Jaejoong memarkirkan mobilnya di seberang jalan raya, hingga ia juga harus menyebrang.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

_CKIT!_

_BRAKK!_

.

"Bagaimana dok?"

"Yunho-ssi, tulang kaki kanannya retak cukup parah. Ia kemungkinan besar harus mengunakan gips untuk berjalan."

"Ck." Yunho mendecak.

"Seperti itulah hasil pemeriksaannya Yunho-ssi, kalau tidak segera ditangani, saya juga takut luka di kakinya juga bertambah parah dan berujung pada hal yang tidak kita inginkan." Kata dokter dengan serius.

"Oh ya satu lagi. saat kecelakaan, kepala pasien sempat terbentur keras di aspal. Ada baiknya untuk menyuruh pasien untuk tetap banyak istirahat. Karena saat ia berdiri, ia bisa jatuh karena benturan yang terjadi menyebabkan ia pusing."

Yunho semakin sedih mendengar penjelasan dokter tentang keadaan istrinya. Jaejoong mengalami kecelakaan setelah keluar dari supermarket. Ia tertabrak mobil dengan yang lari dengan kecepatan penuh, dan dengan sigap beberapa orang yang ada di tempat kejadian langsung menelpon orang yang terakhir kali Jaejoong telepon di handphone-nya; Yunho, dan langsung membawa ke rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, terimakasih dokter. Saya akan melihat istri saya dulu." Dokter pun mengangguk. Saat dokter itu pergi, Yunho berkali-kali memukul kepalanya dengan tangannya sendiri. Bahkan sesekali menjambak rambutnya; terlalu kesal.

Coba saja, aku tidak mengijinkan Jaejoong untuk pergi ke supermarket sendiri. Mungkin tidak akan seperti ini kejadiannya. Batin Yunho.

Dengan langkah gontai, Yunho memasuki kamar dimana Jaejoong dirawat.

Istrinya. Terbaring lemah dan tidak sadarka diri di atas ranjang dengan selang oksigen yang menutupi hidung dan bibirnya. Kepalanya ditempelkan perban yang kini ada bercak merah; darah. Juga kakinya diperban banyak.

Miris melihatnya. Belum selesai masalahnya dengan Ahra, kini ia dapat masalah baru. Apa mungkin Tuhan sedang memberikan pencobaan padanya?

"Sayang..cepat sembuh eoh. Mianhae~ Jeongmal mianhae, aku lalai menjagamu," menggenggam telapak tangan Jaejoong yang terkulai lemas dan menciumnya bertubi-tubi. Tak terasa airmata tumpah seiring hatinya juga ikut sakit bagaikan diremas.

_Tok! Tok!_

"Masuk." Ucap Yunho tanpa melihat ke arah pintu. Ia pikir itu dokter.

"Yunho hyung!" Yunho segera menoleh. Tidak mungkin dokter memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Junsu?"

Yunho kaget melihat sahabat baik istrinya sedang berdiri diambang pintu, bersama seorang lelaki yang menggendong bayi disebelahnya.

"Boleh aku masuk hyung?"

"Tentu. Kajja, mari duduk disini."

Junsu langsung berjalan ke sofa yang memang disediakan pihak rumah sakit untuk penjenguk yang datang di tiap-tiap kamar, disusul oleh namja cassanova yang kini ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kabarmu Junsu-ah?" tanya Yunho tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong. Lalu tangan sebelahnya mencoba menghapus airmatanya yang berbekas.

"Baik hyung, ah—kenalkan, ini Park Yoochun, suamiku, hyung." Ujar Junsu menyikut pelan suaminya.

"Ah, Yoochun-ssi, Annyeonghaseyo. Kalian tidak mengundang kami ke pernikahan kalian."

"Hahaha, sama seperti yang Jae hyung katakan tadi sebelum kami tahu bahwa dia kecelakaan."

Kemudian Yunho tertegun mendengar ucapan Junsu. Berarti, Junsu tadi sempat bertemu dengan Jaejoong?

"Aku sempat bertemu dengannya di supermarket, kami bicara lumayan lama, kemudian setelah kita berpisah, aku mendengar bahwa ada kecelakaan di depan supermarket. Dan betapa kagetnya aku saat salah satu saksi mata menunjukan foto korban tersebut, dan ternyata itu wajah Jae hyung. Langsung saja aku tanyakan di rumah sakit mana korban itu dibawa." Ucap Junsu panjang lebar.

"Yah, begitulah Junsu-ah. Mungkin semua ini adalah ujian dari Tuhan. Semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Bahkan dokter mengatakan kakinya itu lumayan parah, bisa saja operasi."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong itu bayi kalian?" tanya Yunho mencoba mengganti topik. Ia tak ma terus-terusan larut dalam kesedihan.

"Ne, bayi laki-laki hyung.."

"Namanya?"

"Park Junwoo."

Yunho tersenyum, "Aigoo, lucunya~"

Junsu juga ikut tersenyum pelan, "Changmin dimana hyung? Aku terakhir kali melihatnya saat ia masih dua tahun. Itu saja hanya dari foto yang di kirim Jaejoong hyung."

"Ahh, anak itu..mungkin sedikit lagi ia datang bersama pelayan di rumah."

Junsu hanya mengangguk. Mereka mengobrol banyak tentang pengalaman Junsu di luar negeri, lalu kembali ke masa mereka sekolah dulu. Sementara itu, terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuk."

_Cklek!_

"Changmin-ah!" pekik Yunho.

Changmin langsung mengahambur kepelukan appanya lalu Yunho langsung mendudukannya dipangkuannya. Sedangkan Shim ahjumma langsung duduk di kursi plastic agak menjauh dari Yunho yang terlihat sedang bersama tamu.

"Aigoo, jadi ini yang namanya Jung Changmin? Manis sekali, tampan pula seperti appanya~ eu kyang kyang!" ucap Junsu gemas.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjussi, Jung Changmin imnida~" balas Changmin lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya, membuat Junsu semakin gemas.

"Gyaaa~ manisnya dia hyung~ mudah-mudahan Junwoo bisa sepertinya nanti, kekeke." Langsung saja Yoochun mencubit pelan pinggang Junsu. "Ya! Aku bercanda~"

"Hyung, ini sudah sore, kami harus kembali pulang ne? semoga Jae hyung cepat sembuh, kami akan terus berdoa untuk pemulihannya. Changmin-ah, mianhae kami harus pulang, padahal Changmin baru saja sampai. Hmm, kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi, ne?"

"Ne, annyeong ahjussi~"

"Annyeong Changmin-ah! Yunho hyung kami pergi dulu, semoga Jae hyung cepat sembuh ne~"

_Blam!_

Pintu tertutup.

"Changmin-ah kau sudah makan?" tanya Yunho mencium pipi Changmin.

"Sudah appa."

"Makan apa?"

"Makan makanan yang dimasak Shim ahjumma, kan mana mau Min makan makanan dia!" menunjuk pada Jaejoong yang terbaring lemah.

Astaga Changmin-ah. Tidak adakah rasa sedikit kasihan atau peduli pada 'umma' mu yang sedang kesakitan ini? Bahkan untuk keadaan seperti ini, Changmin masih bersifat begitu.

"Changminnie, dengarkan appa." Sebelum Yunho melanjutkan perkataannya, ia menyuruh Shim Ahjumma yang sedang duduk untuk membelikan Yunho roti di bawah, alih-alih hanya untuk menyuruhnya keluar karena Yunho ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi untuk Changmin.

Setelah dipastikan Shim Ahjumma sudah keluar, Yunho melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dengarkan baik-baik."

"Minnie sayang appa?"

"Ne, Minnie sayang appa!"

"Minnie perlu appa?"

"Perlu, Minnie sangat perlu appa."

"Minnie tidak mau kalau appa pergi?"

"Aniyo, Minnie tidak mau appa pergi,"

"Kalau begitu…" Yunho diam sejenak. "…Min sayang Jaejoong umma?"

Changmin terdiam. Yunho melanjutkan, "Min perlu Jaejoong umma?" kini, Yunho mengeluarkan airmatanya. Anaknya hanya diam.

"Min mau kalau umma pergi?"

"Minnie ingin umma jauh dari Min?"

"Minnie mau kalau umma tidak ada?"

Changmin diam. Matanya berubah menjadi sendu. Changmin memang anak lima tahun—yang berlaku tidak sesuai umurnya—bayangkan saja, bocah lima tahun sudah pintar berlaku kasar pada ibunya sendiri.

"Sekarang appa tanya…" Yunho menghela nafasnya berat, airmatanya makin lama makin banyak, "Min…" Yunho ragu untuk mengatakan ini, "Min…benci umma?"

Changmin masih diam. Tapi,

Kemudian.

Ia.

Mengangguk.

_Sudah ku bilang bukan?_

_Changmin akan mengatakan ia membenciku suatu saat._

_Tadi ia mengatakannya pada appanya sendiri, bahwa ia membenci ummanya._

_Gwenchana~_

_Gwenchana Changmin-ah~_

_Umma akan pergi._

_Umma menyerah._

_Maafkan umma._

_._

Beberapa minggu setelah Jaejoong dirumah sakit, ia sudah dinyatakan sembuh, well belum sembuh total, hanya saja ia sudah mampu untuk melakukan pekerjaan ringan. Yunho mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong harus dibawa ke Daegu, ke rumahnya -sebelum menikah- untuk menenangkan diri. Jaejoong pun setuju. Dan kini Yunho sudah mengerti, bahwa anaknya itu benar-benar menolak kehadiran sang umma. Sudah selesai perjuangannya untuk membuat Changmin sadar. Terlalu banyak usaha yang ia lakukan, tapi hasilnya-nol- anak itu malah mengungkapkan kebenciannya.

Kini di rumah itu hanya dirinya dan Changmin.

Lalu soal Ahra, yeoja itu sudah beberapa minggu tidak masuk kerja. Dan juga ia sudah dapat bukti, bahwa ia tidak melakukan hal yang lain malam itu. Ia ingat, bahwa ia menolak Ahra yang hampir membuat hal yang tidak senonoh, hingga terjadilah saling tarik-dorong antara Ahra dan Yunho yang menyebabkan bajunya kusut. Dan kenapa ia bisa di kamar Ahra, karena ia waktu itu terlalu mabuk dan tidak bisa mengontrol daya kerja matanya. Mungkin habis ini, ia akan mengurus surat pemberhentian Ahra, bukan karena hanya hal waktu malam itu, tapi juga tentang kehadirannya untuk kerja sudah semakin menipis.

"Umma sudah tidak ada disini, Changmin-ah. Kau senang?" tanya Yunho mencoba tenang, walaupun rasa rindunya tak bisa lagi diungkapkan dengan kata-kata pada istrinya yang sudah tiga minggu ia tidak lihat.

"…." Changmin kehabisan kata-kata. Biasanya ia senang saat Jaejoong tak ada rumah. Awalnya memang seperti itu. Ia sangat antusias mendengar kepergian Jaejoong dari rumah mereka.

"Harusnya kau senang Changmin-ah. Appa sudah menuruti kemauanmu. Umma sudah pergi." Ucap Yunho lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang membatu di sofa yang ia duduki.

"Hiks…mianhae…" kini bocah lima tahun itu menangis. Entah apa yang kini membuat hatinya sedih. Yang jelas perasaan yang mendominasi hatinya yaitu, penyesalan.

.

_Udara di Daegu bagaimana?_

Send.

Yunho kembali me-locked handphone-nya saat ia melihat pesannya sudah menyatakan terkirim. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menelpon Jaejoong lagi, karena Jaejoong tidak pernah mau mengangkatnya. Dengan alasan Jaejoong; ia takut merasa tidak betah disana nantinya kalau mendengar suara Yunho. Mereka hanya saling mengirimkan pesan.

_Drrt! Drrt!_

_Sejuk._

.

_Kapan kau kembali Jae?_

_._

_Secepatnya._

_._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan berlari. Kakimu belum sembuh total._

_._

_Ne. saranghae._

.

_Nado saranghae._

.

Begitulah percakapan mereka pada saat itu. Sedih. Yunho sangat sedih kalau mengingat kembali jalan hidupnya ini. Changmin membenci ibunya. Memang sangat rumit. Teramat sangat rumit untuk dijalani. Tapi Yunho tahu, semuanya ini ada jalan keluarnya.

.

Changmin masih tercengang di sofa. Hatinya kini terasa sepi. Biasanya ada Jaejoong yang mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga. Dan biasanya saat itu ia akan berlaku kasar pada ummanya, dan dengan sabar ummanya menanggapi semua itu dengan senyuman. Tapi gengsinya masih terlalu besar untuk mengakui kesalahannya itu.

Kaki kecilnya melompat turun dari sofa dan melihat beberapa pajangan foto waktu ia kecil.

Disana ada Jaejoong dan Yunho yang memeluknya saat ia bayi. Ada foto Jaejoong dan Yunho waktu mereka menikah, dan Changmin hanya mendengus meremehkan figura itu, dan membuka laci-laci yang terdapat banyak album foto. Ia mengambil beberapa album dan langsung mengunci diri di kamarnya.

Album pertama.

Album yang berisi foto-foto pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Ia memandang semua foto-foto itu dengan seksama, tapi sama saja. Ia tetap melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Di bawahnya ada tulisan;

_Hari ini aku dan Yunho menikah. Walaupun menuai banyak pertentangan, akhirnya aku bisa menikah dengan orang yang kucintai^^ Jung Yunho, saranghaeyo~_

Sayang. Changmin memang pintar. Namun tetap saja kemampuannya untuk membaca masih lemah, ia belum terlalu mengerti apa maksud tulisan tersebut. Jangankan maksud, ia belum bisa membaca dengan benar apa yang tertulis disana.

Dan ia mengambil album kedua.

Berisi foto-foto kehamilan Jaejoong dan juga saat Changmin lahir. Changmin melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong yang –mungkin- pasca melahirkan, namun ia tersenyum lebar.

Dan di album terakhir,

Foto-foto Changmin saat batita. Disana ada kalimat yang dapat ia baca, yaitu;

_Jung Changmin. Saranghaeyo._

Namun, benci tetaplah benci. Begitu menurut Changmin. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa pungkiri, ada perasaan sakit yang menusuk ulu hatinya saat melihat foto-foto itu.

Ia menutup semua album yang ia lihat tadi, dan juga dua album lainnya, lalu mengembalikannya di tempat awal. Yunho kemudian keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan setelan jas. Mungkin saja ada keperluan di kantor.

"Appa kemana?"

"Kantor."

"Oh~"

"Setelah itu..appa akan ke Daegu, bertemu umma."

DEG.

Hati Changmin seperti ada es yang mencair. Ngilu mendengar nama ummanya.

"Appa, min boleh i-ikut?"

"Ne?!"

"Ah, tidak tidak! Hati-hati dijalan appa!"

Sebenarnya Yunho mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan anaknya tadi. Dan ia tersenyum ringan saat Changmin langsung berlari ke kamarnya. mudah-mudahan ini lah jalan keluar yang diberikan oleh Tuhan. Iyakan Tuhan?

.

TBC

AAAA! Ini apa? TTT_TTT kenapa ceritanya makin kayak sinetron-_- hmm, gomawo yang udah review chapter sebelumnya^^ maaf saya ga bisa bales satu satu hohoho sepertinya saya masih ragu chap 5 tamat atau enggak, tapi saya akan perjuangkan supaya Cuma sampe chap 5 aja :D masalah Ahra? Selesaikan yey! Dan disini Changmin mulai ngerasa 'lain' atas perlakuannya selama ini ke ummanya a.k.a jaejoong. Saya ganti2 nama pen name mulu ya? -,-a sebenernya nama pen name saya yang asli emang Chickencat. Tapi udahlah, saya kasih tahu di chap akhir aja XD ayoooo saya butuh banyak review untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Saya minta saran reader buat endingnya deh^^ kalo enggak, ff ini saya discontinued ._. kajja review~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Title : The Way You Are

Chapter 5

Genre : family/angst/hurt/comfort

Cast : Jung's family.

Warning : slight! Yunho and Ahra, mature! Changmin, hopeless! Jae.

a/n : chapter ini belum tamat. Jangan salahkan saya xD ini permintaan kalian semua, soalnya kan kalo saya tamatin sekarang, keknya alurnya bakal kecepetan, tapi saya sendiri soalnya udah ga tega nyiksa uri umma, tapi yasudahlah, ini juga kalian yang mau XP sepertinya untuk kasus ahra, saya akan perdetail aja deh, dari pada itu kunti menghilang tanpa jejak kan aneh-_-v terus buat Changminnie yang banyak menuai kontroversi, anda saya akan membuat menyesal AHAHAHAHA, saya ikutin kemauan yang review deh, tapi ga semuanya 8D saya sengaja update cepet, karena saya juga seorang reader, yang pasti kita semua ga suka kalau baca ff terus lanjutannya lama, kan? Soalnya saya takut, feel-nya berkurang kalau saya lama-lama hehe-_-v jadi, tarik nafas~~ untuk JJ umma: mian umma saya menyiksamu terus, nanti malam saya suruh Yunpapa siksa di atas ranjang deh/? Haha, ok happy reading ^^

.

_Mianhae minnie-ah, karena bagaimanapun ummamu adalah seorang namja._

_._

A YunJae fanfiction.

.

By Chicken-.

.

_Ddrtt! Drrt! _

Shim ahjumma yang sedang melipat baju Changmin, terusik dengan getaran yang berasal dari handphone-nya. Disana tertera nama pemilik rumah yang ditinggalkannya ini.

"Yeoboseyo Yunho-ya?" Shim ahjumma memanggil Yunho demikian karena, ia sudah dekat dengan Yunho sedari Yunho masih menggunakan popok. Namun sayang anak dari Shim Ahjumma sudah pergi merantau ke negeri orang, dan tidak pernah memberikan kabar pada orangtuanya. Dan bagaimanapun juga, Shim Ahjumma jauh lebih tua dari Yunho.

"Ahjumma, Changmin sedang apa?"

"Dia sedang membaca buku di sofa. Kenapa? Mau bicara?"

"Ne, boleh berikan teleponnya pada Changmin?"

"Ne," Shim Ahjumma langsung berjalan mendekati Changmin dan memberikan teleponnya pada bocah itu yang sekarang terlihat bingung.

"Siapa ahjumma?"

"Appa mu."

Dengan spontan Changmin langsung merebut telepon itu dari Shim Ahjumma dan langsung menempelka benda persegi itu ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo appa?"

"Changmin-ah? Sudah makan eoh?"

"Sudah appa. Appa dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Appa sedang perjalanan ke Daegu, appa mau menjenguk umma. Katanya umma sedang demam disana. Kau jangan nakal di rumah."

"Dia demam?" tanya Changmin tanpa menggunakan kata 'umma' ia sepertinya belum sanggup menyebut Jaejoong seperti itu.

"Ne, mungkin appa pulang besok!"

"Yaaah~ Appa, Minnie boleh ikut?"

"Mwo? Kau mau ikut? Untuk apa? Sudahlah nanti kau malah mengacau disana, umma kan sedang sakit."

Changmin hanya memajukan bibirnya hingga beberapa senti. Entah kenapa ia ingin ikut ke Daegu. Apa mungkin melihat ummanya? Tiga minggu tidak melihat Jaejoong, terasa ada yang kosong di hidup bocah lima tahun. Dan dia sendiri tidak bisa mendefinisikan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Jebal appa~ Minnie ikut~"

"Aniyo, kau di rumah saja ne. Sudah ya, appa sedang menyetir sekarang."

Pip.

Changmin hanya mendengus saat appanya tidak mengijinkannya untuk ikut. Ia kembalikan ponsel Shim Ahjumma dan langsung mengunci diri di kamar. Sedangkan Shim ahjumma yang melihat tingkah laku Changmin, hanya menggeleng pelan sambil bergumam.

"Semoga ini jalan yang diberikan Tuhan."

.

Yunho yang sedang menyetir, tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ia akan bertemu dengan istrinya setelah tiga minggu tidak bertemu namun, sedih tetaplah ada. Karena bagaimana bisa ia akan bertemu dengan istrinya namun, ternyata istrinya sedang sakit.

Ia teringat kembali, saat Changmin merengek ikut ke Daegu. Lagi-lagi ia berpikir, apa Tuhan telah membukakan jalan baginya? Tapi jujur saja, ia takut semuanya ini hanya sementara dan akan berlanjut kembali.

Selang beberapa waktu, Yunho tiba di Daegu. Ia sempat mampir membeli bunga Lily kesukaan Jaejoong. Rumah Jaejoong tidaklah besar, namun tidak kecil juga. Hanya rumah sederhana yang masih layak dihuni.

Tok! Tok!

CKLEK!

Yunho memegang bunga Lily di tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya membuka gagang pintu. Ia berjalan mencari Jaejoong dikamarnya, dan disana Jaejoong memang ada. Hanya saja…

"JAE?!"

Ia sudah terbaring di lantai tidak sadarkan diri. Gipsnya tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Yunho segera mendekat dan memangku kepala Jaejoong di pahanya. Tubuh Jaejoong panas tinggi. Nafasnya tersenggal. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, Yunho langsung menggendong istrinya dan langsung ke rumah sakit.

Di perjalanan, Yunho tak berhenti bergumam: "Jae, kau kenapa?"

.

"Minnie, appa menelpon lagi. Ini," Shim Ahjumma langsung memberikan teleponnya pada Changmin.

"Ne appa?"

"Changmin-ah, appa mungkin tidak jadi pulang besok. Umma sakit parah, sekarang di rumah sakit."

"MWO? Dia di rumah sakit? Dia kenapa appa?"

"Umma panas tinggi, tapi sekarang sudah dirawat."

Ekspresi khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah Changmin, ia bahkan sekarang menggigit bibirnya, mendengar Jaejoong sakit parah. "Dia…tidak apa-apa kan, appa?"

"Berdoalah yang terbaik untuknya Changmin-ah."

Pip.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Changmin. Hatinya masih terlalu gengsi untuk mengaku Jaejoong sebagai ummanya. Namun jauh di lubuk hati paling dalam, ia tidak bisa pungkiri, perasaan bersalah mulai terkumpul satu persatu.

"Cepatlah sembuh~"

Ia hanya mengucapkannya dengan lirih. Bahkan nyaris tidak ada yang bisa mendengar.

.

"Sayang, sudah merasakan baikkan?"

"Heung~"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. Dengan susah payah, Jaejoong berusaha untuk duduk, namun Yunho menahannya.

"Sudahlah, kau berbaring saja dulu. Panasmu belum turun," yang hanya dibalas angukkan lagi dari Jaejoong.

"Changmin bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang parau. Matanya sayu, dan wajahnya pucat.

"Dia ada di rumah, sayang~" Yunho tidak mau mengatakan hal-hal aneh tentang Changmin. Takut nantinya Jaejoong kepikiran dan malah jadi beban untuknya.

"Ohh~"

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Ternyata dokter dan da beberapa perawat di belakangnya. Yunho dengan sumringah, namja tampan itu langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jaejoong, langsung menghampiri dokter.

"Annyeonghaseyo.." sapa dokter yang terlihat sudah kepala lima.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo dokter,"

"Bagaimana keadaan nyonya Jung, Yunho-ssi?" tanya dokter dengan ramah.

"Panasnya belum turun dokter-nim, tapi setidaknya sudah lebih baik sebelumnya." Balas Yunho.

"Baiklah Yunho-ssi, sementara beberapa perawat akan menangani nyonya Jung, mari anda ikut ke ruangan saya."

.

Setelah kembali dari ruangan dokter, Yunho terlihat makin sedih. Ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit dari dokter. Istrinya… ada satu kelemahan dalam tubuh istrinya akibat kecelakaan silam. Tapi, Yunho sendiri tidak mau mengatakannya. Ia takut istrinya makin sedih dengan keadaannya. Kata dokter, istrinya sudah boleh pulang lusa jika panasnya sudah turun. Namun, itu… hanya satu hal yang ia cemaskan. Ah! Kenapa hidupnya makin menderita begini?

"Junsu dan Yoochun akan berkunjung kesini sebentar lagi," ucap Yunho mengelus sayang rambut Jaejoong.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, mereka juga akan datang bersama Joonwo, anak mereka."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Mulutnya letih untuk bicara. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, hanya memejamkan matanya, mencari kenyamanan.

"Changmin juga akan kesini sebentar."

"EH?!"

Jaejoong yang baru sedetik memejamkan matanya, terperanjat kaget mendengar nama anak satu-satunya itu. Apa? Jung Changmin akan datang sebentar? Bagaimana… bagaimana kalau nanti Changmin makin benci melihat keadaannya yang sedang lemah fisik ini?

"Jangan khawatir. Aku yakin, anak itu bisa menerimamu suatu saat. _Percaya kata-kataku._"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Takut. Ia sungguh takut kalau bertemu dengan Changmin. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Junsu datang dan disusul oleh Changmin, ke dalam ruang rawat.

"Hyung, cepat sembuh eoh! Masa kan baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, kini masuk lagi? kakimu bagaimana?" ucap Junsu dengan nada khawatir. Tentu saja, sahabat karibnya ini begitu kaget saat mendengar Jaejoong masuk rumah sakit lagi.

"Ne, aku akan cepat sembuh..gomawo ne? kakiku sudah membaik, hanya saja aku masih menggunakan gips untuk berjalan. Oh ya, Joonwo mana? Aku ingin melihatnya, Su-ie,"

Junsu tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Joonwo ke dalam dekapannya, Junsu duduk tepat di sebelah ranjang supaya Jaejoong bisa dengan gampang menjangkaunya.

"Aigooo, Joonwo-nie, neomu kyeopta~" ucap Jaejoong gemas. Tubuh Jaejoong masih terlihat lemah dan wajahnya masih pucat. Yunho yang duduk di sebelah Yoochun, mewanti-wanti keadaan istrinya.

"Joonwo-ya, ini Jaejoong ahjumma, nanti kalau besar harus tampan seperti appamu ne," Jaejoong terkikik habis menggoda Junsu.

"Dia manis sekali Su-ie, aku jadi ingin punya anak seperti dia~" Dan Jaejoong tidak sadar, bahwa ada satu sosok yang memandang kesal. Bukan Yoochun. Bukan Juga Yunho.

Tapi Changmin.

Bocah itu terlihat cemburu melihat Jaejoong dekat dengan Joonwo. Eh, cemburu? Tolong garis bawahi cemburu! Jung Changmin cemburu? Sejak kapan eoh?

"Appa~~" Changmin langsung mendekati Yunho, dan meminta peluk.

Yunho langsung merentangkan tangannya, "Minnie tidak nakal di rumah, kan?" tanya Yunho lalu mengusap-usap pipi chubby Changmin.

Changmin menggeleng. Dan seakan tidak sadar bahwa 'umma'nya kini mengabaikannya, padahal biasanya Jaejoong selalu memperhatikannya, walaupun Changmin sendiri tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Dan, kali ini… Terasa lain! Aneh! Jaejoong mengacuhkannya!

"Jonwoo itu siapa sih appa?" Changmin berbisik pada Yunho dengan tatapan jengkel.

Yunho hanya terkekeh, "Joonwo itu anaknya Junsu ahjumma dan Yoochun ahjussi. Dulu mereka temannya umma dan appa waktu Minnie belum lahir,"

"Kok Joonwo dekat-dekat sama dia sih?"

"Wae? Memangnya kenapa? Minnie tidak suka?"

"NE! e-eh, aniyo! Lagipula apa pedulinya~"

Yunho tidak lagi menjawab. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin dan meletakan kepala Changmin di bahunya, membiarkan Changmin tertidur di bahunya sampai nanti.

.

Dua hari berlalu, dokter menyatakan Jaejoong sudah boleh pulang. Dan Jaejoong akan kembali pulang ke rumahnya di Seoul, bersama Yunho dan Changmin. Setelah membayar semua tagihan selama berada di rumah sakit, Jaejoong bersama Yunho langsung kembali ke rumah di Daegu untuk membawa beberapa barang yang tertinggal disana, lalu kembali ke Seoul.

Changmin mendengar bahwa Jaejoong akan kembali, merasa agak…senang? Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, rasa tidak suka masih mendominasi perasaannya. Memang tidak mudah bisa menerima Jaejoong secepat itu. Semua ada waktunya.

"Selamat datang kembali," ucap Shim Ahjumma membukakan pintu untuk sepasang suami-istri yang baru saja datang itu.

"Ahjumma, bogoshippo!" Jaejoong langsung memeluk namja cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Kajja masuk, Ahjumma sudah masak banyak untuk menyambut kedatanganmu, Jae-ah."

Jaejoong langsung masuk; menggunakan gips sebagai penopang, dan menenteng beberapa barang yang masih sanggup ia bawa. Yang lainnya, dibawakan oleh sang suami.

"Minnie-ah, ummamu sudah sampai. Ayo beri salam~" Shim ahjumma mengatakannya pada Changmin yang duduk di atas karpet.

"Apa? Salam? Baiklah, selamat datang pincang!"

DEG

Shim ahjumma tertegun mendengarnya. Jangan Shim ahjumma, Jaejoong apalagi. Hatinya kembali disakiti Changmin. Padahal niatnya sudah baik ada disini. Tapi, Jaejoong bisa menerima itu, karena sudah jelas; Changmin-membencinya.

"Changmin-ah!" teriak Shim ahjumma tidak terima dengan perkataan Changmin.

"Wae ahjumma? Minnie sudah berikan salam kan? Sudahlah, Minnie gak mau lihat si pincang itu.."

Langsung bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang bahkan masih memegang barang-barangnya. Tidak sangka, Changmin menyebutnya seperti itu.

"Jangan dipikirkan, anak itu hanya sedang berada di dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, Jae." Shim ahjumma mulai menenangkan Jaejoong yang kini terlihat matanya berkaca-kaca nyaris menangis.

"Ne, ahjumma." Jaejoong pun langsung ikut masuk ke kamarnya dan menangis tanpa diketahui siapapun.

.

Berkali-kali Yunho mengetuk pintu kamarnya yang sampai sekarang belum terbuka. Jaejoong di dalam. Masalahnya, Yunho tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga Jaejoong mengurung diri seperti itu.

"Bukalah sayang, cerita padaku kalau ada masalah~" ucap Yunho dari luar dan tak ada sahutan biar sedikit pun.

"Apa soal Minnie lagi? ceritakan padaku ada apa,"

Tetap hening.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau perlu waktu itu menyesuaikan diri lagi. Tapi kumohon jangan berbuat aneh-aneh di dalam." Yunho langsung meninggalkan kamarnya, dan mencari Changmin.

"Changmin-ah,"

Terdengar suara deritan pintu yang berasal dari kamar Changmin. Berarti dia dari dalam kamar, "Ne?"

"Kau mau bermain dengan Kyuhyun tidak?"

Mata Changmin berbinar seakan mendapat segenggam emas. "Nee!"

"Appa akan telepon siwon ahjussi, supaya Kyuhyun bisa bermain denganmu."

"Arraseo appa," Changmin pun kembali ke kamarnya, untuk mengganti baju. Kyuhyun, teman kesayangannya itu akan datang berkunjung ke rumahnya!

.

Jaejoong akhirnya keluar dari kamar, setelah beberapa puluh menit mengurung diri di kamar. Dan saat ia keluar pun, ia dikagetkan oleh kedatangan Kyuhyun di rumah mereka. Siwon dan Yunho kini sedang keluar untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan.

"Jaejoong ahjumma?" ucap Kyuhyun saat mengambil bola yang Changmin lempar saat bermain tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" dengan perlahan-karena menggunakan gips- Jaejoong mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Itu apa ahjumma? Kok kaki ahjumma diperban? Sakit ne?"

"Benar Kyuhyun, ahjumma lagi sakit. Kau sedang bermain dengan Changmin?"

"Ne, kajja ahjumma bergabung dengan Kyu sama Chwang main~" Kyuhyun menarik-narik kemeja yang Jaejoong gunakan, untuk pergi ke tempat dimana dua bocah sedang bermain di dunianya sendiri.

"Loh? Kok Kyu bawa orang pincang itu sih?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun kaget. "Pincang? Kok Minnie bilang gitu sih, ke Jaejoong ahjumma?"

"Itukan memang kenyataan Kyu, lihat saja cara berjalannya, persis orang pincang!"

"Huussh! Minnie tidak boleh ngomong seperti itu, tidak bagus Minnie!"

"Kok Kyu malah bela dia sih?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya—"

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan berdebat. Lanjutkan main kalian saja." Jaejoong langsung menyela perdebatan dua orang mungil yang terlihat lucu dalam adu mulut.

"Minnie tidak sayang umma Minnie ya? Ya sudah, Kyu mau main sama Jaejoong ahjumma saja, kalau Minnie tidak mau!" Kyuhyun langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tercengang saat Kyuhyun memeluknya erat.

"Ahjumma wangi, Kyu suka~"

"Ahahaha, gomawo Kyunnie!"

Changmin hanya memanas saat Kyuhyun malah dekat-dekatan dengan Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi ia cemburu.

"Kyu suka tinggal saja ahjumma…masakan ahjumma soalnya enak!"

"Ah jinjja? Tidak takut Bummie umma marah eum?"

"Hehehe, iya juga yah.."

Ish! Changmin mendecak. Ia-benar-benar-cemburu-sekarang. Ingin rasanya memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong agar tidak terlalu dekat. Dan sayang, Jung Changmin, saat ini kau hanya bisa jadi obat nyamuk.

.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat kesukaan direktur Im kalau minum kopi."

Siwon membuka pembicaraan, saat mereka sudah terduduk di salah satu café yang berada di pusat kota. Cuaca sangat bersahabat. Matahari terik dan angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Sou desu ka?" (begitu kah?)

"Eung!" Siwon menyeruput setengah kopi hitamnya. Mata Yunho mengedar melihat seluruh pemandangan di pusat kota. Sangat ramai. Banyak yang berjalan bersama keluarganya, mengingatkan tentang Jaejoong dan Changmin. Tapi, ia begitu kaget saat melihat seorang yeoja, sosok yang amat dia kenal tengah berdiri di ujung toko menggunakan baju hitam.

"Ahra?"

Yunho langsung berdiri dan pamit sebentar pada Siwon yang kini menatapnya heran.

"AHRA-SSI! GO AHRA SSI!"

Yeoja itu merasa namanya disebut langsung menoleh. "Yunho sajangnim?" Yunho segera berlari mendekat.

"Go ahra-ssi, kenapa anda sudah tidak masuk kerja lagi?"

"A-ah itu.." Ahra bingung menjelaskannya, "Sajangnim! Hiks..mianhae, aku harus membayar hutang orangtua ku yang belum lunas sebelum mereka meninggal, maka aku menjual seluruh hartaku…hiks.."

Yunho masih diam.

"Dan sajangnim… aku hamil!"

"MWO?"

"Ne, sajangnim! Dan itu anakmu…hiks.." kata Ahra dengan airmata palsunya.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong." Ucap Yunho dengan santai.

"Tidak sajangnim, aku tidak berbohong!"

"Kau pikir, aku tidak ingat eoh? Jadi ahra-ssi? Apa rencana jahat mu kali ini? Mencoba merusak hubunganku bersama istriku? Aku ingat, aku mabuk. Tapi aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang lain dengan anda."

Ahra terdiam.

Kemudian dia buka suara, "Tidak sajangnim, kau melakukannya denganku!"

"Demi apa?"

"BAIKLAH! BAIKLAH AKU BERDUSTA! PUAS?"

Yunho terkekeh. Ia memang tidak salah. "Sebenarnya kau ini wanita yang baik. Dan karena kebohonganmu itu, aku malah muak denganmu. Kebohongan macam apa itu, aku merasa jijik melihat muka anda karena itu ahra-ssi. Maaf saya sudah bicara seperti ini. Tapi, saya mohon jangan kembali lagi ke kantor. Awalnya saya bingung kenapa anda tidak masuk lagi, tapi untuk kali ini, saya katakan bahwa anda sudah saya pecat."

"EH? Sa..sajangnim?"

"Maaf Ahra-ssi, terimakasih sudah mendengarkanku."

Yunho langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan Ahra yang menangis.

END!

Becanda ding XD ini TBC.

Ini, saya udah ikutin kemauan kalian bikin Changmin cemburu, jadi sekarang traktir/? Trus, buat next chap, mungkin siksaan Jaemma berkurang hehehehe, saya mau bikin banyak changmin sidenya. Sekarang masalah ahra bener-bener selesai ya? Walaupun emang tetep gaje-_- sudahlah, saya juga gak mau banyak tentang dia=_=KEMUNGKINAN BESAR next chap itu end^^ jadi jangan bash saya peuliss :3 ini part ini adalah part yang paling susah saya bikin, dan hasilnya pun tidak memuaskan(menurut saya hehe) soalnya saya harus gabungin pemikiran saya, sama pemikiran reader. Terus susah bikin alurnya, buat bikin aktifitas apa yang harus dibuat gitu aaah~ susaaaah! Sebenernya saya pengen panjangin chapter ini, tapi saya buntu ide, dan ngetiknya pun udah ngantuk, tapi demi kalian ='D saya rela nulis biar ngantuk (bilang wowwwww) ini chap alurnya kecepetan dan Cuma pendek. Jangan review dua kata itu please, soalnya saya emang udah tahu HAHA terus, buat salah satu yang ngreview(bisa ngeraa aja^^) maaf kalo kamu emang gak suka ff ini. Saya sama sekali ENGGAK bermaksud untuk mojokin Jaejoong disini. Saya ga maksud juga buat berdalih, tapi ini hanya ff. saya juga gak mungkin ff ini kalo saya benci Jaejoong. Dan untuk nickname saya, mari perjelas..(sebenernya bakal dijelasin di chap end, tapi gapapalah) ok, namanya awal saya adalah Chickenbear. Kenapa chicken? Saya suka Onew shinee, dan dia suka ayam hehe^^ that's why. Terus bear? Saya juga Yunho, terus Yunho banyak dibilang kayak beruang xD. Terus saya berubah jadi ChickenJae. Nah ini dia, saya juga gak NGEHINA jae disini. Untuk Chicken kalian udah tahu. dan Jae? Ya Jaejoong lah. Apa saya salah? Saya gak mau juga kekanak-kanakan untuk memberhentikan ff ini, karena hanya itu^^ saya anggap itu adalah masukan. Thanks^-^/ sorry kepanjangan hehe, saya ok review juseyo ^o^ saya harap juga, anda bisa nge-review dengan kata2 yang sopan :D hehe


	6. Chapter 6

Title : The Way You Are

Chapter 6 (END)

Genre : family/angst/hurt/comfort

Cast : Jung's family.

Warning : slight! Yunho and Ahra, mature! Changmin, hopeless! Jae. BACA DARI AWAL SAMPAI AKHIR (supaya gak salah paham Xd)

AAA MIAN UPDATE AGAK LAMAAA! Susah nyari waktu yg tepat buat nulis, dan rasanya kalo udah gitu kayak di hantuin sama tuyul yang ngikutin saya kemana aja dan nyuruh ngetik=_=Saya mau bahas beberapa review kalian disini, hmm buat NickeYJcassie eonni, makasih banget buat koreksinya ^^ bahwa untuk anak lima tahun, ini emang impossible, saya dulu waktu pertama bikin ini FF pernah mikirin itu juga, kan aneh ya anak lima tahun ngomong gituan, awalnya saya mau bikin, Changmin agak 'polos' tapi keknya gak seru._. tapi kalo saya bikin Changmin anak SMP kan udah ga imut2(?) jadi, makanya saya tulis di warning aja Mature; Changmin, lagipula ini hanya ff toh~ anggap saja Minnie pintarnya emang to the MAX! kekekeke, Makasih eonni buat pengertiannya^^ saya harap kalian juga bisa ngerti, bahwa anggap aja ada anak seperti ini, dan saya coba survey ke salah satu anak yang saya ketemu, dia itu ngomong2 jahat dan kasar ke orangtuanya, pas saya tanya umur berapa anak itu, ternyata dia anak lima tahun. Hehe setidaknya ff ini tidak salah semuanya LOL buat Si Bosen, chingu~ ff ini mirip sinetron si maling ayam? Iyakah? Waduh, saya juga baru denger film itu-_-v berarti kebetulan ya^^ terus buat yang minta Changmin ikut disiksa….. ayo HENING….HENING…..kenapa semua orang di ff ini mau disiksa? T_T jangan ah, nanti saya dipikir hater lagi, mungkin saya Cuma bisa bikin Min cemburu buta aja, ga sampe menderita juga hehehehehehe. Saya sempet down buat nulis lanjutan ff ini, tapi juga gak mau gantungin ff ini begitu aja. Soalnya part sebelumya, Cuma dikit yg review, dan saya pikir, kalian udah gak tertarik. Well, apa mungkin karena saya ngerubah nickname saya? Dan ff saya susah ketemu? Yowes lah gapapa. Yang kasih saran juga, gomawo ne^^ saya akan pertimbangkan lagi nama yang tepat buat di FFN dan gak akan diubah untuk kesekian kalinya~ dan saya GAK janji ini happy ending :'D maaf saya emang selalu banyak bacot disini=_=

.

_Mianhae minnie-ah, karena bagaimanapun ummamu adalah seorang namja._

_._

A YunJae fanfiction.

.

By Chicken-.

.

_Aish! Perutku sakit sekali… rasanya sangat menusuk. Aku harap ini hanya sakit perut biasa._

Beberapa bulan setelah mendengar kebohongan Ahra, Yunho dan keluarga kecilnya itu memilih agak banyak tinggal di rumah, dan besok weekend. Maka dari itu, mereka memutuskan untuk _refreshing _ke taman. Bukan untuk acara besar-besaran, hanya saja untuk hiburan, lantaran sang appa, Yunho, terlalu sibuk dengan Jung Coorp kebanggannya itu. Pada pagi harinya, Jaejoong; yang walau masih menggunakan gips sebagai penopang, sudah bersiap-siap mengatur perlengkapan apa saja yang akan mereka bawa untuk piknik sebentar.

"Ohayou Jaejoongie," ucap suara bass berat itu terdengar dari belakang. Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati suaminya di belakang.

"Yunho-ya, pagi sekali kau bangun?" tangan lentik Jaejoong beralih menangkup pipi Yunho dan mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"Hanya pipi?"

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Lalu?"

"Nae ip (bibirku)"

Jaejoong segera mendekatkan bibir plum-nya pada bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho, dan… "Dasar mesum!" Jaejoong cepat-cepat menjauhkan bibirnya. Sepertinya baru saja menjahili Yunho.

"Ya! Awas kau!"

"KYAAAA-MPPH!"

Mereka berdua kini terlihat seperti pengantin baru. Ah, tidak sangka-sangka, pernikahan mereka ternyata nyaris menginjak tahun ke tujuh, dan selama itu juga Yunho tak pernah sekalipun mengkhianatinya. Ia tahu suaminya ini orang yang setia. Saat dulu Ahra sempat mengincarnya, Yunho tidak berpaling. Karena menurut Yunho, tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menggantikan Jaejoong di hatinya.

"Appa.."

Mendengar suara lucu Changmin, Yunho langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Changmin dengan kikuk. Sial. Ia tertangkap basah oleh anaknya sendiri. "Waeyo?"

"Minnie lapar…"

Jaejoong langsung terkesiap, ia segera mengambilkan Changmin piring dan menyendokkan nasi untuk Changmin. Hari ini, ia ingin sekali mengikuti semua kemauan Changmin. Dan…Changmin sendiri tidak menolak.

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum, hatinya menghangat melihat kejadian langka seperti ini dan harapan Yunho dan Jaejoong sama, mereka ingin bisa seperti ini lebih lama lagi~

Tapi, disaat bahagia seperti ini. Kenyataan pahit kembali menghantuinya. Karena penyakit Jaejoong. Ada penyakit Jaejoong yang lebih menakutkan dari semua ini.

.

"Minnie? Siap semua?"

"Siap! Kajja!"

Changmin begitu antusias untuk melakukan piknik mereka, yang akan dilakukan outdoor. Mereka pernah piknik bersama sebelumnya. Hanya saja, itu waktu Changmin masih bayi, dan belum mengetahui apa-apa.

"Boo, siap?"

"Ne, ayo, Changmin pasti sudah menunggu."

Mereka pun naik ke mobil dan Changmin duduk di sebelah Yunho, sedangkan Jaejoong di jok belakang. "Kau di belakang saja." Kata Changmin datar.

"Ne, gwenchana Minnie-ah~"

Yunho sebenarnya ingin sekali membuat Jaejoong duduk di sampingnya, lalu bercanda bersama Changmin bertiga. Tapi sepertinya keadaan sangat tidak memungkinkan. Lagipula, Yunho sekarang tidak terlalu khawatir, karena Jung Changmin terhormat itu, mulai mengurangi kata-kata kasarnya pada Jaejoong walaupun masih sedikit dingin.

"Minnie, appa minta kau jangan berulah ne disana,"

"Ne appa!"

"Yaksok?" (Janji?)

"Yaksok!"

Tiga namja itu pun keluar dari pekarangan mansion Jung dan segera menuju ke taman kota. Cuaca hari ini sangat bersahabat, berawan dan ada terik matahari yang tidak terlalu menyengat. Sementara di perjalanan, Changmin yang tadinya duduk di depan, mulai berpindah-pindah dari depan, lalu ke belakang; memainkan gips milik Jaejoong.

"Hup! Hup! Hup!" ucap Changmin memukul-mukul pelan gips yang berhasil diraihnya.

Jaejoong yang memang dari awalnya duduk di belakang, selalu saja mengantisipasi jika nanti Changmin jatuh, kalau Yunho mengerem mendadak. Dan buktinya, Changmin juga tidak menolak lagi. Jaejoong merasa senang jika seperti ini. Tidak apa kalau ia berlaku layaknya baby sitter, yang penting Changmin 'menerimanya' untuk sementara. Dan Jaejoong ingin, kejadian ini bisa berlaku terus menerus~

_Changmin-ah!_

_Umma tidak tahu, tadi malam umma bermimpi apa. Tapi yang jelas, umma bahagia saat ini. Terima kasih Minnie untuk tidak menolak perbuatan umma. Umma harap kau bertumbuh dengan baik kelak._

.

"Sampai!"

"YEY!"

Changmin langsung melompat turun dari mobil, dan berlari ke hamparan rumput hijau yang luas. Sedangkan Yunho, ia terlebih dahulu membantu Jaejoong turun menggunakan gipsnya. Kemudian setelah itu, Yunho mengambil beberapa keranjang yang sudah Jaejoong siapkan, dan menaruhnya di atas alas yang sudah mereka taruh terlebih dahulu di atas rumput.

Jaejoong yang kakinya masih bermasalah, dibantu Yunho untuk duduk sedemikian rupa, agar bisa dapat kenyamanan dengan posisi duduk di atas kain.

"Yeeee! Minnie suka piknik!" pekik Changmin langsung menyopet sebuah kue dalam keranjang.

"Minnie, pakai tissue basah dulu, sini umma bersihkan tangan Minnie," Jaejoong membuka sebuah kotak plastic kecil, dan mengeluarkan selembar tissue dari dalamnya. Saat hendak mengusapkan ke tangan Changmin, Jaejoong tersentak saat anaknya malah merebut tissue basah itu dan memakainya sendiri.

"Minnie tahu pake kok." Gumamnya. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tersenyum. Gwenchana~ Gwenchana Minnie-ah~

Changmin menaruh tissue basah bekas pakainya di sembarang tempat, dan mengambil sebuah kue lagi dari dalam keranjang. Piknik keluarga Jung itu berjalan lancar, walau beberapa kali Changmin masih agak sering membantah pada Jaejoong, setidaknya tidak sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar.

"Ayo berfoto~" ujar Yunho mengeluarkan kamera digita dari dalam ransel hitamnya.

"Kajja kajja, Minnie kau berfoto bersama appa ne? nanti umma foto," kamera Yunho pun berpindah tangan pada Jaejoong.

Changmin mengangguk dan langsung mengambil posisi terdekat bersama Yunho. Mereka masing-masing mengambil sebuah kue dan berpura-pura memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

"Keurae, siap-siap, hana..dul..set!"

KLIK.

"Aigoo, lucu sekali! Kalian berdua sangat mirip eoh? Appa dan aegya hahaha," Jaejoong tertawa lepas sambil memegang perutnya. Yunho hanya mencubit pipi Changmin dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Sekali lagi eoh? Ayo Minnie, berfoto lagi!" perintah Jaejoong mengatur posisi kamera.

"Ok..berpose yang lucu ne? hana..dul..set!"

Changmin dan Yunho sukses terfoto dengan pose Yunho menyilangkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya;peace, dan Changmin hanya menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Sekarang, Minnie bisa fotoin umma sama appa? Tinggal tekan tombol hitam itu saja Minnie ne?" pinta Yunho yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Changmin.

Yunho langsung berpindah tempat, ke sebelah Jaejoong dan mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang sang istri. Tentu saja Jaejoong kaget. Lalu Changmin, ia merasa agak risih saat beberapa pengunjung melihat ke arah mereka. Bukan mereka. Tapi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Changmin pasti sekarang malu.

"Kka! Minnie sudah? Ayo foto!"

"Arraseo, hana…dul..set!"

KLIK.

"Eoh?" Jaejoong terkejut saat tiba-tiba Yunho mencium pipinya telak. Changmin membatu melihatnya. Ia tidak suka saat orangtuanya mengumbar kemesraan di depan publik. Walaupun hubungan sesama jenis telah dilegalkan saat itu.

"Eotte Minnie? Hasilnya bagus tidak?"

Lamunan Changmin hancur saat Yunho memanggilnya. Buru-buru ia menganggukan kepala, "Heh, bagus."

Yunho langsung mengambil kamera dari tangan Changmin dan lansgung menunjukkan kepada Jaejoong. Mereka berdua tertawa saat melihat foto yang berhasil Changmin potret. Changmin pun merasa terkucilkan.

"Hahaha, boo..lucu sekali ekspresimu.."

"YA! Siapa suruh kau menciumku eoh?"

"HAHAHAHA…"

Ck. Changmin malah diabaikan. Merasa seperti itu, melihat banyak makanan yang terpampang di depannya pun menjadi tidak selera. Ia juga ingin diperhatikan.

"Appa!"

Yunho menoleh dari kesenangannya bersama Jaejoong, "Waeyo?"

"Minnie pengen foto juga,"

"Loh? Bukannya Minnie sudah foto sama appa tadi? Sama siapa lagi?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Itu.." Changmin menunjuk pada, "Jaejoongie? Kau mau berfoto dengannya, Minnie?"

Changmin mengangguk. AH! Ingin rasanya Yunho terjun dari lantai kantornya yang tertinggi hanya untuk menyampaikan rasa bahagianya. Begitu juga Jaejoong yang tercengang bukan main. Changmin-ingin-berfoto-dengannya.

"Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Changmin.

"Tidak ah—tentu saja boleh! Boleh! Boleh! Ayo, Minnie dekat sama umma. Sini appa foto." Yunho begitu antusias dan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

"Minnie, lebih dekat lagi..masa jauh-jauhan begitu?" tegur Yunho saat Changmin ingin berfoto namun membuat jarak yang begitu besar dengan Jaejoong. Changmin menggeserkan tubuhnya lebih dekat, dan terlihat ada perubahan di wajah Changmin saat… Jaejoong mendekapnya.

Pelukan itu.

Terasa.

Hangat.

.

"Piknik hari ini sungguh menyenangkan.."

"Ne, Minnie kenyang sekali! Kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi ya appa. Ne?"

"Tentu!"

Yunho mengusap pucuk kepala Changmin, lalu memeluk Changmin dipangkuannya, sedangkan Changmin sendiri hanya menyusupkan kepalanya di dada Yunho. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ada rasa ingin ikut masuk ke dalam pelukan itu, tapi ia takut nantinya Changmin marah.

Dan, Jaejoong kini merasakan perutnya seperti terlilit. Sangat sakit dan menusuk. "Yun, aku mau cari toilet sebentar,"

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa sendiri? Ayo kita bersihkan saja dulu ini semua sayang," ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk. Mereka membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang ada, dan langsung melipat kain yang mereka gunakana sebagai alas. Changmin juga ikut membantu mereka melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang ringan.

"Sudah selesai ne? kajja kita cari toilet. Aku takut kau sendiri, lagipula bagaimana kalau kau hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh?" ujar Yunho dengan khawatir.

"Tidak mungkin Yun, sudahlah ayo bantu aku cari toilet!"

Yunho dan Changmin pertama menaruh barang-barang piknik mereka ke dalam mobil terlebih dahulu, kemudian kembali bersama Jaejoong. Mereka mengitari sekitar taman itu, dan akhirnya mendapatkan toilet.

"Masuklah Jae, aku dan Minnie tunggu di luar saja."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menangkan perutnya yang terasa perih seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Setahu Jaejoong, ia tidak mengidap penyakit maag. Namun ia merasa begitu sakit, dan ia tidak ingin merepotkan suaminya.

Tapi… sakitnya ini menusuk bukan main. Sangat perih. Teramat perih.

"Ke..kenapa sakit sekali? Urrh.." Jaejoong meringis memegang perutnya. Ia tarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba menenangkan.

"Mungkin hanya penyakit maag saja, karena aku terlambat makan." Gumamnya enteng tanpa memperdulikan bahwa akan ada akibat yang fatal atas apa yang baru saja ia remehkan.

.

Hari menjelang malam, Yunho bersama keluarganya baru saja sampai ke mansion Jung. Sungguh melelahkan, tapi tak bisa mereka pungkiri ini begitu menyenangkan. Changmin kembali ke rumah dengan topi rajut bertelinga panda yang baru di beli tadi saat mereka jalan-jalan. Ia terlihat begitu lucu. Tapi, andai saja kebiasaan buruk pada orangtuanya bisa hilang.

"Kau bisa Jae?" tanya Yunho sesekali memegang bahu Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa Yun," ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan menaikki tangga. Memakai gips itu ternyata memang merepotkan.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"—Arrkh!"

"JAE?!"

Gips Jaejoon tiba-tiba tidak mengena pada lantai tangga, dan menyebabkan Jaejoong hampir jatuh. Untung saja Yunho langsung refleks memegangnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia sudah jatuh tadi.

"Ah..mian, aku..aku hilang keseimbangan."

"Sudah ku bilang bukan?" Yunho mendecak sesudah itu. Ada yang baru ia tahu dari istrinya itu. Ia keras kepala.

"Sudahlah Yun, ayo ke kamar. Aku lelah, kajja."

Yunho terkekeh pelan dan langsung menggendong Jaejoong dengan bridal style. Tak memperdulikan Jaejoong yang berteriak-teriak kesakitan karena kakinya masih sakit.

Dan Jung Yunho, amarah Jaejoong akan menantimu.

.

"..sakit, urrh!" di tengah tidurnya, Jaejoong terbangun karena rasa perih yang tadi siang ia rasakan, kembali muncul. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan-lahan berharap rasa sakit bisa berkurang.

"appo…aarh.." nyatanya rasa sakitnya itu makin bertambah seiring ia bernafas. Dengan terpaksa ia membangunkan Yunho, suaminya.

"Yun..arhh..bangun Yun!" Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Yunho dan dengan perlahan mata Yunho membuka. "Sayang, wae?"

"Yunhh…sakit, aah! Perih Yun…"

Mendengar suara Jaejoong merintih kesakitan, Yunho spontan duduk dan mengecek keadaan Jaejoong. Perasaan sedih itu, kembali datang saat ia melihat Jaejoong seperti ini.

Ia. Tahu. ini. Penyakit. Yang. Di. Maksud. Dokter.

Yunho mencoba tenang, seperti yang keluarganya biasa lakukan. Ia membopong Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya, dan mendudukan Jaejoong di sofa. Yunho berlari mencari obat penenang, karena ini sudah larut malam; ia juga masih mengantuk untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Jae, minum ini dulu," Yunho menyodorkan dua tablet obat dengan segelas air. Jaejoong langsung merampasnya, karena rasa sakitnya itu makin menjadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jaejoong terlihat agak tenang dari sebelumnya. Dan Yunho berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa mulai besok ia akan giat mencari 'donor' untuk Jaejoong.

.

"Jae, ayo minum air yang banyak.. nanti kau tambah sakit.." Yunho menyodorkan segelas air mineral pada Jaejoong, dan sayang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah. Jaejoong sangat sedikit mengonsumsi air hingga ia sering terlihat lemas.

"Aku tidak mau Yunnie!" ucap Jaejoong lalu disusul dengan tangisan kecil. Aigoo, kenapa Jaejoong jadi rewel begini eoh?

"Sayang uljima..aku kan bermaksud baik padamu, yasudah kalau kau tidak mau minum. Tapi nanti kalau haus aku taruh gelasnya disini ne?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dua kali. "Pintar!" ujar Yunho usil.

Mata Jaejoong melirik pada jam di dinding yang menunjukan pukul Sembilan pagi. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk membuat sarapan; walaupun ada Shim Ahjumma. Namun Jaejoong tidak mau melupakan kewajibannya sebagai istri. Meyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk rumah tangganya~

"Aku harus buat sarapan Yun,"

Langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Yunho yang tadinya masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Jaejoong, tapi pupus sudahlah harapannya itu. Haha! Lihat Jung, istrimu sedang mood-swing. Sebentar marah, sebentar menangis, lalu kemudian menjadi…_unpredictable!_

Sudahlah~ lebih baik Yunho bermain dengan Changmin saja. Yunho memasuki kamar Changmin yang suhunya masih dingin. Rupanya, jagoan kecil Yunho itu masih terlelap dan _air conditioner_ pun belum dimatikan. Ia mengambil remote AC tersebut dan menekan tombol off. Saat menjalan mendekat Changmin, langkah Yunho tertahan saat Changmin ternyata _sleeptalking_.

"A…andwae…kajima…"

Yunho hanya mengintip dari sebelah, melihat Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Apa dia bermimpi buruk? "Mian….Min..uh…minta..maaf…errh…"

"Minnie! Minnie bangun sayang.." Yunho mencubit-cubit pelan pipi Changmin, membuat Changmin membuka matanya. "A..appa…hiks..Min Mimipi buruk…hiks..Min takut…"

"Shhh, tenang. Coba ceritakan mimpi Min apa?"

Changmin masih terisak, "Mimpi Min…"

"…Dia mati appa…"

.

"Yunnie, Changmin, sarapan sudah siap! Ayo cepat turun!" suara Jaejoong menggelegar di kediaman Jung itu. Yunho yang mendengar suara istrinya, langsung menggendong Changmin yang masih dalam keadaan terisak ringan, dan turun kebawah.

"Eh, Minnie? Waeyo nak?" tanya Jaejoong heran melihat Changmin menangis, padahal kan ini baru jam bangun.

"…."

"Dia kenapa Yun?"

"Mim..pi buruk…"

Jaejoong mencoba mendekati Changmin; berjalan perlahan mengunakan gips, "Min mimpi apa?"

"Kau.."

Yunho langsung menyela, "Kajja kita makan!" ia sengaja seperti itu, ia takut Jaejoong mendengar apa isi dari mimpi Changmin. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lalu menyiapkan perlengkapan makan untuk suami dan anaknya.

"Makan yang banyak ne?" ucap Jaejoong perhatian.

"Appa…"

"Ne, waeyo Minnie?"

"Minnie takut appa,"

"Takut apa?"

"Takut.. kan dia di mimpi sudah me—"

"Makanan ini enak sekali BOOOO!" Yunho menyela lagi dengan nada sewot, yang langsung direspon dengan pelototan aneh dari Jaejoong.

"Yun? Kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi heboh sendiri?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya heran. Aneh sekali kelakuan Yunho dari pagi ini, batin Jaejoong.

"A..ani, aku hanya..hanya ingin memuji masakanmu sayang, tidak boleh eum?" bohongnya. Yunho memasang mimik biasa, agar Jaejoong tidak curiga.

"Ha—ah keurae, lanjutkan makannya." Jaejoong kembali cuek. Benar kan? Kenapa Jaejoong jadi sering mood swing eoh? Yunho hanya menggeleng lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Agendanya hari ini adalah, pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mencari sesuatu yang disarankan dokter beberapa bulan lalu. Ia bertekad kuat untuk mencari organ itu. Hanya kecil. Tapi begitu berarti untuk Yunho, atau bahkan untuk Jaejoong sendiri.

_Jung Changmin, appa harap… mimpi itu tidak benar adanya._

.

Junsu dan Yoochun mengundang keluarga kecil Jung untuk datang ke apartemen mereka. Jaejoong sedang berisap-siap sedangkan sepasang appa-aegya; Yunho dan Changmin, sudah selesai berganti pakaian dan tinggal menunggu Jaejoong. Padahal, sebenarnya ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit—yang pastinya tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong- untuk mencari donor.

"Sayang sudah?" Yunho menyembulkan kepalanya dari luar pintu. sontak Jaejoong menoleh, ia tersenyum. "Sudah. Kajja." Ia mengambil gips yang ia taruh di depan lemari, dan memegangnya.

"Bisa?"

"Ne, bisa." Jaejoong sangat senang, Yunho begitu perhatian padanya. Hatinya menghangat saat memutar kembali dan menostalgia kenangannya dulu bersama Yunho. Saat ia mengandung Changmin, saat ia melahirkan Changmin…Yunho selalu bersamanya.

"Cepatlah sembuh sayang, aku menyayangimu."

"Ne, aku juga menyayangimu."

.

Yunho sedang memanaskan mesin mobil yang akan digunakannya ke apartemen Junsu. Changmin sudah naik ke dalam mobil, sambil membawa beberapa makanan ringan di tangannya. Jaejoong? Ia masih mengobrol kecil-kecilan dengan Shim Ahjumma.

"Anak itu mulai berubah Jae," ucap Shim ahjumma ramah.

"Molla Ahjumma, aku takut itu hanya sementara, bagaimana nantinya ia kembali benci padaku? Lagipula, ahjumma ingat tidak, bahwa ia telah mengaku bahwa ia membenciku?"

Shim ahjumma hanya tersenyum, dan menepuk bahu Jaejoong pelan, "Jika kau pikir seperti itu? Maka seperti itulah jadinya. Makanya kau harus pintar-pintar merebut hati Changmin. Haha! Ahjumma hanya bercanda. Baiklah Jae-ah, kau ini 'umma' yang baik. Percaya padaku. Suatu saat Changmin akan mengakui bahwa kau adalah ibunya."

"Kuharap seperti itu juga." Jaejoong tersentak, "Ah, ahjumma aku harus pergi. Kami titip jaga rumah padamu ne.."

"Ne, pergilah, nanti ahjumma jaga tempat ini eoh? Gaa~"

Jaejoong tertatih menaiki mobil yang sudah siap untuk jalan. Dan sepanjang perjalanan, Changmin hanya mendiami Jaejoong.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di apartemen Junsu dan Yoochun. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka, keluarga Jung itu disambut dengan meriah oleh Junsu dan Yoochun. Apalagi disana ada Joonwo yang tertawa lebar.

"Kyaaaa, Joonwo! Ahjumma datang! Aigoo…manisnya…" Jaejoong memohon pada Junsu untuk bisa memeluk Joonwo. Dan Junsu mengangguk, tapi dengan syarat! Bahwa Jaejoong tidak boleh memeluk Joonwo dalam keadaan berdiri, karena bisa menyababkannya jatuh.

"Sini Joonwo, ahjumma peluk eoh?" Jaejoong yang sudah duduk langsung merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Joonwo pun juga merespon baik perilaku Jaejoong.

"Ish!" Yunho mendengar suara umpatan dari sebelah kirinya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Changmin dengan tatapan jengkel memerhatikan ke arah Jaejoong dan Joonwo. Matanya memerah, bahkan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Minnie waeyo?"

Changmin terdiam sesaat, dan kemudian airmatanya mengucur. Ia… "HUWAAAAAAAA!" menangis.

"Eh? Changminnie?" Junsu spontan kaget melihat Changmin tiba-tiba menangis.

"Jangan ganggu dia…hiks…jangan! Jangan main sama dia! Minnie gak mau!" Changmin langsung menerobos badan Junsu dan mencoba menjauhkan Joonwo dari Jaejoong. Ia terlalu cemburu. Entah kenapa.

Dan bayi mungil itu hanya ikut menangis mendengar tangisan Changmin yang melengking begitu tinggi. Keempat orangtua yang ada disitu kebingungan mau menenangkan yang mana. Terlebih para uke yang terlihat begitu pusing sekarang.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Junsu langsung memeluk Joonwo, dan Jaejoong langsung mendekap Changmin kedalam pelukannya. Sesaat kemudian, semuanya sudah tenang.

"Hikss…hiks…kau jangan dekat dekat lagi sama Joonwo…Min...gak..ah, pokoknya Min tidak mau kau dekat-dekat dengan Joonwo...hiks…" Changmin menangis tersedu-sedu sementara Jaejoong mengusap-usap lengannya.

"Sssh, uljima…iya, umma sama Min…"

Changmin kini merasa malu sendiri pada dirinya. Sepertinya terlalu banyak dosa yang ia perbuat pada ibunya. Namun…seperti yang ia ketahui, bahwa gengsinya lebih besar ketimbang hati nuraninya sendiri. Yunho tidak pernah mengajarkan Changmin utnuk membenci orang. Jaejoong juga begitu. Namun, sejak ia kecil…rasa tidak suka itu tumbuh sendiri, seiring pengetahuannya bertambah. Ia terlalu sering berkata kasar dan tidak layak pada ibunya. Ibu yang melahirkannya, diantara hidup dan mati, ibu yang menjaganya sejak kecil~

Tapi….rasa sayang itu masih belum bisa terungkap dari bibir 'polos' Changmin.

.

"Yunnh…sakit…aaarh!" Jaejoong tiba-tiba meringis saat acara makan baru saja selesai. Dengan isntan, Yunho langsung mendekati istrinya dan mengecek keadaan Jaejoong.

"Arrrrh! Pe..rih," ia memegangi perut bagian atasnya, yang menurutnya sakit. Yunho tak mau bodoh karena _slowrespon_. Maka dari itu, ia langsung memanggil Junsu dan mengangkat Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil untuk segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jaejoong terus-terusan merintih. Namun, nama Changmin tak berhenti dikumandangkannya. "Changmin-ah…arrh! Minnie…"

Yunho tak sadar mengeluarkan airmatanya saat ia tengah menyetir dengan kekuatan maksimal. Istrinya dalam kesakitan, namun masih sempat memanggil nama anak kandungnya itu, yang bukan lain sering menyakiti batinnya.

"Minnie…ummaa…arrrrh, sayang Minnie…"

"Boo…bertahanlah, jangan bicara seakan kau akan pergi…"

.

Lampu ruangan operasi berubah menjadi merah. Bertandakan ada operasi yang sementara berlangsung. Yunho duduk dengan wajah sedih yang tak bisa diuraikan dengan kalimat.

Donor itu belum ditemukan oleh Yunho.

Namun beruntung, dokter mendapatkan donor itu duluan.

Jadi selama ini, apa yang dicari Yunho? Tidak salah lagi bahwa ia mencari sebuah donor…

Ginjal. Ya, Jaejoong beberapa bulan lalu divonis bahwa ginjalnya bocor. Yunho sengaja tidak memberi tahu Jaejoong tentang penyakitnya itu, karena ia tidak mau Jaejoong merasa semakin sedih dengan penyakit yang bersarang ditubuhnya itu.

Dan kini operasi cangkok ginjal tengah dilakukan. Doa terus-terusan dikumandangkan oleh Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun yang ikut duduk di kursi tunggu. Disana juga ada Changmin yang terdiam.

Ia merasa anak munafik sekarang. Tadi, ah bukan tadi… dari dulu, ia selalu bersifat dingin pada Jaejoong. Namun sekarang? Saat Jaejoong diambang kematian, barulah ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menamparnya dengan amat keras.

Ada orang tua Yunho yang datang untuk menunggu operasi yang dilakukan medis untuk Jaejoong. Mereka semua disana meminta pada Tuhan, untuk keselamatan Jaejoong. Mereka juga tidak pernah mengira hal ini (kecuali Yunho) sebelumnya. Yang mereka dengar hanyalah Jaejoong masuk rumah sakit dan operasi.

Tentu saja mereka kaget. Siapa yang tidak? Tiba-tiba di telepon, bahwa menantu mereka akan operasi?

Selang beberapa jam kemudian, lampu ruang operasi berubah menjadi hijau. Berarti operasi telah selesai. Yunho langsung berjaga di depan pintu, dan saat dokter keluar, Yunho langsung memberikannya segudang pertanyaan.

"Dok? Bagaimana?"

"Ny Jung. Kami telah menanganinya. Operasi lancar, hanya saja... dia koma."

.

"Sayang…bangun eoh…kau bilang kau sayang padaku? Kalau kau sayang, ayo bangun…"

"Sayang…"

"Bangun.. buka matamu.."

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Bulir-bulir airmata jatuh membasahi pip Yunho. Ia mengecup berkali telapak tangan Jaejoong dan menempelkannya di pipinya. Sungguh, ia mencintai namja cantik dihadapannya ini. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Jaejoong.

"Jebal.. jangan pergi..aku tidak mau kau pergi…"

"Jangan kau buat mimpi Changmin kenyataan, hiks..Jangan sayang…"

Tidak ada respon apapun dari Jaejoong. Hingga akhirnya Changmin yang maju, membuat Yunho mengundurkan posisinya.

"Ya kau! Bangun eoh! Tidak lelah eoh masuk rumah sakit terus?!" bentak Changmin dengan ekspresi marah.

"Kerjaanmu masuk rumah sakit saja! Tidak bosan?! Kau merepotkan kau tahu?!"

"Pokoknya kau harus bangun dan sadar! Karena.." Changmin menarik nafasnya panjang.

"Karena Min mau baju Min kau yang setrika, min mau rapat orangtua, kau yang hadir, Min mau makan makanan terenak yang kau masak, Min mau kau peluk, Min mau kau melihat Min saat Min lagi bermain, Min suka lihat wajah dan dan saat kau tersenyum, Min tidak mau kau jauh, Min tidak mau kau pergi." Airmatanya jatuh membasahi wajahnya. "Karena kau…" Yunho yang mendengarnya ikut menangis.

"Karena kau…umma Min."

DEG.

TES!

Setetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Changmin. Ini pertama kalinya, ia mengubah nama panggilannya pada Jaejoong. Kali ini, ia memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan…Umma.

"Min mau baju Minnie disetrika sama umma, karena umma selalu rapi. Min mau umma hadir di rapat orangtua, supaya teman-teman Min lihat kalau umma itu cantik. Min mau makan makanan umma karena makanan umma itu adalah makanan paling enak di seluruh dunia. Min mau umma peluk karena pelukan umma hangat, Min mau lihat umma tesenyum, Karena senyuman umma menenangkan. Min tidak mau umma pergi, dan umma jauh, karena Min butuh umma, min bohong, min tidak benci umma…"

Habislah pertahanan bocah kecil itu. Ia menangis sambil mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang ia harap bisa membuat ummanya bangun. Sekarang Ia sadar, kenapa appanya begitu mencintai ummanya ini, kenapa appanya membela ummanya ini mati-matian, kenapa appanya selalu marah saat ia berlaku kasar pada ummanya…

Karena ini. Ia menemukan bahwa hati ummanya sangat kuat. Bukan sekali Changmin menyiksa batin ummanya. Tapi berkali-kali, membuat Jaejoong menyerah.

"Maka dari itu, Min harap umma bangun. Hiks…hiks…umma…"

Tiba-tiba.

_TIIIIIIIT….._

Suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung itu berbunyi nyaring, menampilkan hanya garis horizontal tanpa ada gelombang sedikit pun. Jaejoong sudah pergi.

"Umma?!" Changmin mulai panic. "UMMA?! UMMA BANGUN!"

"Hiks…umma! Umma bangun! Umma harus bangun karena Min butuh umma!"

Yunho menggeleng. "Sayang, bangun eoh~ aku dan Changmin tahu kau kuat. Kenapa kau pergi?"

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Yunho lansgung menghubungi suster dan melakukan penanganan untuk Jaejoong. Semua ini pasti ada jalan keluarnya.

"UMMA! UMMA BANGUN! ANDWAE! AAARRGH! UMMA BANGUN..WAE UMMA? HIKS..UMMA! UMMMAAAAA!" Changmin histeris sendiri. Dokter pun langsung masuk ke dalam ruang rawat, dan memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong. Beberapa suster membawa Jaejoong ke satu ruang.

"Ginjal yang kami pasangkan di tubuh Ny. Jung ternyata tidak cocok. Mianhamnida Yunho-ssi."

THE END.

EPILOG:

Changmin berlari mengikuti dimana ummanya akan dibawa. "Umma…hiks..bangun.." ia langsung terbiasa mengucapkan kalimat umma.

"Adik kecil, maaf kau tidak boleh masuk ke dalam." Sanggah seorang suster saat Changmin berusaha masuk.

"ANDWAE! ITU UMMA MIN! BUKAAA!"

"hiks..hiks…umma…kajima…"

Sedangkan dalam ruang itu, para suster mencari alat kejut jantung dan langsung memasangkannya. Mereka menempelkan alat itu dada Jaejoong, hingga beberapa kali Jaejoong terlihat terangkat. Beberapa kali mereka menempelkan alat itu, dan ada sorak kebahagiaan saat layar pendeteksi detak jantung menampilkan bahwa detak jantung Jaejoong kembali ada.

"Detak jantungnya sudah normal."

"Segera beritahu suaminya. Ahra ssi,"

"Ne,"

Ahra? Yeoja kini telah merubah sifat jahatnya itu. Ia bertekad menjadi baik, dan akan menolong orang. Kini ia sedang praktek kerja di rumah sakit ini. Hari ini, ia telah menyelamatkan Jaejoong. Dulu…ia yang menabrak Jaejoong, hingga Jaejoong harus menggunakan gips. Tapi sekarang, ia ingin berubah. Menjadi ahra yang baik.

Sedangkan diluar sana, Changmin menangis mengkhawatirkan ummanya. Namun ia terkejut, saat suster membuka pintu, Changmin sontak berdiri.

"Ahjumma? Umma bagaimana?"

Ahra membuka masker yang membuat wajahnya susah dikenali. "Ummamu selamat adik kecil, beritahu appamu.."

"Ahra ahjumma?"

"Aniyo, aku bukan Ahra. Sudah, beritahu appamu sana…"

.

Yunho dan Changmin terduduk menunggu Jaejoong membuka matanya. Beberapa kali Changmin bercerita sendiri, tentang kesehariannya di sekolah pada Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas masih setia menutup matanya.

"Lalu..kyu terjatuh umma..dia menangis..hehe, banyak seonsaengnim bilang, Minnie itu pintar..benar tidak umma?"

"Umma kok diam?"

"Jawab umma!"

"Min minta umma jawab…hiks…"

"C..chang..min?"

Changmin tersentak namanya dipanggil begitu lirih. "U..umma?"

"Umma?" sekali lagi Jaejoong mengulang panggilan Changmin padanya.

"Ne, umma…umma sudah bangun! Appa umma sudah bangun!"

_Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Changmin seperti ini?_

Jaejoong melihat Yunho kini sudah ada dihadapannya. Ia menggengam tangan Jaejoong erat. "Sayang..aku mencintaimu.."

"Minnie sayang umma.."

"Eh?"

"Minnie sayang umma!"

"Min..nie?"

"Minnie…SAYANG…umma!"

Jaejoong menoleh kea rah Yunho dengan bingung. Apa maksud semua ini? "Dia sudah mengaku semuanya sata kau koma. Ia menyayangimu. Karena kau…adalah…"

"Umma Min.." Changmin mencoba naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluk Jaejoong. "Saranghae umma, I love you…"

.

THE END

HUE! DI EN! Saya bener-bener gak puas sama hasilnya hiks T^T tapi ini saya bikin di sela-sela kesibukan saya. Maka hasilnya seperti ini, mungkin saya bisa bikin lebih bagus, namun kalo saya punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Ini alurnya kecepatan ya? Maaf, saya ga tahu harus bikin gimana. Terus tadi, saya udah bikin dikit Changmin bergaya seumurannya. Hehe^^ saya tahu banyak yang bakal kecewa sama part ini, tapi…lets respect my hardwork u_U saya kembalikan nickname saya menjadi chickenbear! Oh ya, trims buat yg review part 1-4, terus follow dan favorite..kamsahamnida^^ dan kalian memberikan kesan yang baik untuk saya sebagai newbie disini hehehe, hmm…seperti yg saya janjikan, saya akan perkenalkan diri dulu.. nama saya Sarah Geraldine Wullur, panggilan Sarah, lahir tahun 2000, sekarang umur 13 (hayooo ada yang panggil saya eonni, pada salah ga? -_-) saya suka ngetik ff dan covering dance #gakpenting ok^^ yg review, juga boleh perkenalkan diri dengan saya lewat kotak reviewnya ya~~ jangan lupa review tentang ff ini juga XD kamsahamnida^^ annyeong~~~

Ada yg minta sequel ga? ._.


End file.
